


Lovesick [Eremin | AU | Omegaverse]

by pinkunina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Porn, Anxiety, Bakery and Coffee Shop, College, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Hallucinations, High School, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Psychological Drama, Sexuality Crisis, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkunina/pseuds/pinkunina
Summary: «Eren Jaeger (α) es un adolescente que lo tiene todo y, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir un vacío cada vez más grande en su interior. Algo poco a poco iba marchitándose con prisa, escapando de su control. Las sensaciones perdían su intensidad, y su cuerpo arrastrado por la corriente. No era más que un cascarón vacío, una simple marioneta.Hasta que un día le conoció en aquel vagón, al chico de cabellos dorados. Sólo bastó conectar sus miradas para que su mundo se terminara de torcer. Quiso tocarle con las yemas de sus dedos, acariciarle entre sus brazos.Y romperle en pedazos.Cuando despiertas al animal que vive dentro de ti, no existe forma de volver atrás».★ Pareja principal: Eren (α) x Armin (Ω)★ Prohibido copiar/adaptar o modificar para uso propio.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Reiner Braun, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. El chico del tren

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Estoy haciendo un respaldo de mi historia originalmente subida a Wattpad. Aquí van algunas preguntas que debo dejar en claro antes de comenzar. Este fanfic está ambientado en un universo alterno en un mundo Omegaverse; si ya estás familiarizado con el tema puedes saltarte esta lectura.
> 
> ¿Qué es el Omegaverse?: Es un mundo donde hombres y mujeres son diferenciados desde su nacimiento en Alfas, Betas u Omegas; existiendo en total 6 géneros distintos. Cada subgrupo tiene sus propias peculiaridades, fortalezas y debilidades. Sin embargo, no son estrictamente definitorios de la personalidad o habilidades para los personajes.
> 
> Los Alfas (α) son líderes por naturaleza, físicamente más fuertes e inteligentes, superiores en todos los sentidos. Por lo general son competentes y de alto estatus social. Poseen la capacidad de impregnar a sus compañeros sexuales, y son particularmente sensibles a las feromonas. Para potenciar el éxito de su fecundación, los α tienen un nudo o Kobushi en la base de su pene que se expande al tener relaciones sexuales con su pareja durante el celo (solo con Ω). También pueden medicarse con supresores para no reaccionar fuerte ante el celo de otros.  
> Los Betas (β) corresponden a la mayoría de la población, homólogos a los humanos del mundo real. Les es difícil percibir las feromonas de Ω, más no imposible, y sólo las mujeres β pueden quedar embarazadas. Si ocurre una unión entre β, es altamente probable que su descendencia también lo sea.   
> Los Omegas (Ω) es el subgrupo más escaso. Son personas que sufren de discriminación al ser considerado inferiores por su peculiaridad de poder embarazarse fácilmente (tanto hombres como mujeres), además de presentar ciclos de celo cada tres meses, dónde emiten fuertes feromonas para atraer a alguna potencial pareja y así cumplir el fin de la reproducción. En aquel periodo no pueden realizar sus actividades con normalidad, por lo que es más difícil que sean contratados en un trabajo estable por las pérdidas económicas que conllevan. 
> 
> En porcentaje de población: la mayor parte es β (casi el doble por mujeres), luego α, y finalmente Ω, quienes en casi su totalidad corresponden al sexo masculino.
> 
> ¿Qué es el Celo?: Es un periodo de 3 a 7 días en el lapso de tres meses donde los/las Ω se encuentran en los días más fértiles de su ciclo, esto debido a cambios hormonales normales dentro de su fisiología al alcanzar la pubertad. Al entrar en este estado pierden la noción de sí mismos y buscan alguna potencial pareja para poder procrear, liberando feromonas con este fin. Es en este periodo en el que los Ω se encuentran más desprotegidos, por lo cual se han creado distintas medidas para su protección dentro de la sociedad y así evitar abusos/violaciones, y, en consecuencia, embarazos no deseados. Además, existe medicación para poder suprimir el celo en distintas formas que pueden ser utilizadas en base a las necesidades del usuario: inyecciones, implantes con hormonas de liberación prolongada, y píldoras diarias. Todos los métodos profilácticos deben ser utilizados desde la pubertad con el fin de disminuir los efectos hormonales del celo, pero que traen consigo efectos secundarios indeseados. Ninguno de ellos es totalmente efectivo como método anticonceptivo.
> 
> Además, es posible ingresar en estado de celo sin estar dentro de los días previstos por descontrol hormonal por factores externos e internos. 
> 
> Qué situaciones del Omegaverse no encontrarás en este fic: no existe la vinculación entre parejas/emparejamiento (morder la nuca para marcar un vínculo de por vida), por lo que los personajes pueden haber tenido parejas previas sin temer a quedar marcados para siempre. Lo que no significa que es imposible que sean monógamos de por vida o que lleguen a amar a solo una persona, esto debido al sentimentalismo/lazos en vez de una razón biológica.

Estaba oscuro y frío en _Shiganshina_ , contrario al cobijo que le proporcionaba el grueso cobertor de su cómoda cama. El invierno había llegado de golpe a la capital al punto que él, un joven lleno de vitalidad, debió de recurrir a cubrirse debajo de las pesadas capas de mantas para poder conciliar el sueño.

Aquello no era habitual en su persona. Eren solía ser de esos chicos que pasean por la playa hasta entrada la noche sin vestir un polerón pese al fresco viento otoñal, mas en esta ocasión no podía luchar en contra de ello. Aunque se encontrara entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, su piel percibía que la temperatura bordeaba los grados bajo cero y que el pijama le era increíblemente delgado a pesar de ser de algodón.

Y como acostumbraba, la tranquilidad pronto llegaría a su fin. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y se obligó a contener la respiración apenas escuchó el irritante sonido provenir de su celular, la señal que diariamente indicaba que pronto debía salir de su suave escondite. Fueron menos de dos segundos antes de que golpeara al aparato con los reflejos de un lince; acto seguido, se escuchó al móvil rebotar con fuerza en la madera del piso al resbalar del borde de la mesita de noche, volviendo a reinar el solitario silencio.

Si no se sintiera tan cansado se habría parado a comprobar su estado, pero hoy no contaba con suficientes energías para lograrlo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a sacar su cabeza entre las cobijas para ver desde el borde de la cama a los números titilando en la pantalla del reloj a su costado.

Eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana, hora de empezar un nuevo día. Otro más, pensó Eren hastiado. La rutina le estaba consumiendo lentamente. Quiso darse la vuelta y esperar cinco minutos más para levantarse, pero recordó que ayer su madre le había regañado por quedarse dormido por onceava vez en lo que llevaba del mes. Pensar en ello y en las sofocantes obligaciones que debía de cumplir le hicieron encogerse debajo de las sábanas en un intento de consolarse a sí mismo. No quería salir de aquel reconfortante lugar, no ahora, pero era su deber hacerlo. Respiró profundamente dándose ánimos varias veces antes de salir a oscuras de la cama, desprendiéndose del agradable calor que le protegió por horas. Temblando por el cambio de temperatura, caminó arrastrando los pies en dirección a la ducha.

Hoy pronosticaba que volvería a ser otro día de mierda.

Palpó torpemente con su mano izquierda a los azulejos de la pared antes de toparse con el interruptor. Al encender la luz del baño lo primero que observó fue a su deplorable aspecto reflejado en el espejo, con la ropa algunas tallas más grande debido a los kilos que había perdido junto a su falta de apetito. Se vio de un pálido moribundo bajo la luz blanca del techo, con una que otra pequeña protuberancia en las mejillas debido al acné, algo normal para su edad; los cabellos castaños parecían un esponjoso nido y habían crecido lo suficiente para cubrir a sus ojos aguamarina, apagados, sin la chispa que les caracterizaba años atrás. Bajo ellos, las eternas ojeras se hacían presentes como si apenas hubiese dormido durante la noche anterior, y los labios secos y rotos delataban la carencia de dedicación a su persona. Palpó su barbilla percibiendo que uno que otro vello pronto afloraría, y de inmediato pensó en que nuevamente el profesor Smith le reprendería por no afeitarse a tiempo.

Suspiró, odiaba tener que cumplir con el maldito reglamento del instituto al que sus padres le obligaban a asistir, uno de los más emblemáticos de la ciudad debido al buen rendimiento de sus estudiantes, pese a que él siendo un _Alfa_ no era la persona más brillante de su edad. A sus diecisiete años lo único que había ganado eran unas ganas tremendas de terminar con todo y tirarse a las vías del tren. Si no fuera porque amaba lo suficiente a su madre ya lo habría intentado, sin embargo, aquello no le impedía detener los pensamientos repetitivos sobre acabar con su vida de las formas más creativas posibles. Apenas fue consciente de aquello, Eren golpeó su frente con fuerza contra el espejo para cortar los estúpidos pensamientos que cada día eran más destructivos, casi rompiéndolo en el acto, y decidió que era hora de bañarse antes de seguir encontrándose defectos.

Se desnudó lentamente dejando el pijama hecho una bola enmarañada sobre el lavabo, y al entrar a la cabina de transparentes paredes notó que la desgracia le perseguía: sólo salía agua fría de la regadera. Eren se maldijo a sí mismo por olvidar que anoche se estropeó la ducha. Tuvo que tragar sus gritos y bañó lo más rápido que pudo antes de escapar corriendo de allí con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo mojando todo a su paso. Se prometió más tarde limpiar el desastre, de todas formas, sus padres llegarían entrada la noche mucho después que él.

Volvió a su habitación estremecido por el frío y encendió la música de su celular a todo volumen para darse la energía que carecía, importándole poco que a alguien le molestara el bullicio. Allí restregó con fuerza su cuerpo con la toalla antes de tirarla al piso, añadiéndola a la lista de cosas que ordenar al retornar a casa; y vistió a tirones con el uniforme del instituto: un pantalón y chaleco de tela negros, camisa blanca que odiaba por el asfixiante cuello, y los zapatos de cuero negro, que también odiaba por ser incómodos y de dura suela. Encima colocó su chaqueta favorita de impermeable rojo y chiporro blanco por dentro, desentonando completamente con la muerta tenida; era gracias a ella que recibía regaños a diario, pero seguía vistiéndola de igual forma para protegerse del frío de mierda y así no agarrar una neumonía.

Ya alistado, bajó corriendo las escaleras en dirección al primer piso sin encender ninguna luz al conocer su propia casa como la palma de su mano, usando como guía al olor a café recién molido impregnado en el aire, y se detuvo bajo el arco que conectaba con la cocina. El resplandor de la lámpara del techo rebotando en el mármol del piso le cegó al seguir medio dormido, y allí vislumbró con dificultad a su madre de espaldas, de pie frente a la encimera, tarareando suavemente una de sus canciones favoritas mientras cortaba rebanadas de pan, las suficientes para comer junto a su hijo. Al escuchar su llegada, la mujer se giró a saludar con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro, la que desapareció al notar lo desordenado y húmido que se veía. El descontento fue visible en su rostro, con un gesto le indicó que se acercara. Eren no deseaba peleas innecesarias por la mañana, por lo que obedeció sin rechistar. 

Al acortar distancia, Carla le peinó con los dedos como siempre solía hacer cuando bajaba con los cabellos mojados, además de regañarle por no secarse correctamente. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que aquello ocurría, por lo que no tardó en ir a buscar una toalla que dejó cerca durante la noche anterior al anticiparse a las acciones de Eren, y con ella masajeó con suavidad esperando que absorbiera un poco la humedad. Eren flectó las rodillas para que Carla llegara mejor a su altura puesto que el adolescente era casi una cabeza más alto que ella al bordear el metro ochenta, y aún le faltaba por crecer.

— Eren, por dios hijo… ¡Cuándo vas a aprender a cuidarte! Estamos en pleno invierno y tú no piensas en eso. Algún día de estos te enfermarás y sabes que no puedo faltar al trabajo por más que quiera —, musitó la mujer cansada de sentir que hablaba con una pared y Eren, como siempre, se limitó a emitir un gruñido como afirmación. Carla, su madre, se encontraba más que molesta por tener que repetirle lo mismo casi todos los días.

Eren escuchó en silencio cómo seguía con sus retos, usando aquel espacio para observar en detalle a su madre. La mujer estaba casi lista para salir a trabajar, sutilmente maquillada con sombras terrosas y el labial mate durazno en sus labios, peinada hacia su izquierda en una moña amarrada con un broche dorado. Vestía un elegante, pero cómodo vestido negro de cuello alto con bordados de flores amarillas; sobre ello una gabardina marrón sin abrochar; a sus pies distinguía las botas negras de punta curva y cuero resplandeciente. Se veía bastante linda ante sus ojos, aunque pasara gran parte del tiempo enojada con él, pero no se sentía capaz de decirlo abiertamente por vergüenza. Ella pareció leerle la mente y sonrió, contraria a su actitud anterior, haciendo que el color subiera por las mejillas de Eren.

Su madre era una _omega_ , dueña de un pequeño café que se había establecido hace poco tiempo en el centro de la ciudad, lo cual le demandaba bastante atención. Sólo esperaba a su hijo para desayunar con él y así compartir más tiempo juntos, momentos que eran escasos debido a su empleo.

— A tu padre lo llamaron de una emergencia en la madrugada y tuvo que adelantarse al hospital, llegará entrada la noche —, indicó Carla sin dejar de secarle el cabello con suavidad, para hacerle entender el motivo del por qué Grisha no se encontraba en estos momentos en casa. Apenas le escuchó hablar, Eren se relajó en su lugar. Su ausencia significaba paz, ya no tendría que fingir ni evadir preguntas molestas por parte de su progenitor que posiblemente terminarían en una discusión sin sentido. Y Carla al ver que Eren no respondía como esperaba, sugirió con un deje de preocupación —: Si quieres puedo pedirle a Zeke que te haga compañía.

Eren evadió la mirada y volvió a tomar su actitud recelosa. Quería creer que pasaba desapercibido, pese a saber que era todo lo contrario. Ese tipo de detalles jamás se escaparían a los ojos de una madre preocupada por su único hijo. Carla tenía presente que Eren permanecía gran parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, que cada vez le comunicaba menos el cómo se sentía, sobre qué actividades realizaba a diario.

Para Carla, la vida del joven _alfa_ estaba llena de secretos, y le preocupaba de sobremanera el ver que su hijo estaba aislándose del mundo. Sin embargo, esto lo atribuía a la presión de estar en los últimos meses antes de graduarse, y no había podido hablar con Eren sobre qué pensaba hacer en su futuro como lo había hecho Grisha hace unas semanas atrás, charla de la cual no sabía nada puesto que ninguno de los dos había emitido comentarios al respecto.

— Mamá, no te preocupes. Saldré con los chicos después de clases —, mintió descaradamente manteniendo la compostura para no preocuparla más, lo cual pareció surtir efecto. 

En realidad, sus planes distaban completamente con lo dicho. Llevaba días que no salía a divertirse con sus compañeros puesto que la anhedonia ganaba cada vez más espacios de su vida, mermando lentamente su energía. Eren se sentía envenenado, con el pecho con un vacío enorme imposible de llenar. Desde hace tiempo que nada le llamaba la atención y era incapaz de disfrutar de sus pasatiempos junto a sus amigos, de las pequeñas cosas que alguna vez le hicieron inmensamente feliz. Pero no era solo eso, se sentía incomprendido por sus pares, por Mikasa y Jean, sus más cercanos amigos; y mucho más con sus compañeros de escuela que todo el día se llenaban la boca hablando sobre sus salidas con otras chicas u _omegas_ de escuelas cercanas, añadiendo detalles obscenos que le parecían asquerosamente innecesarios y que hubiese preferido seguir desconociendo. Simplemente sentía que todo estaba perdiendo sentido y eso le asustaba, pero era algo que no podía confesar.

Y por ello sufría en silencio.

Su madre continuó hablando, ignorando lo que pasaba por su confusa mente. Apenas siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, Eren asintió a todo sin saber qué decía y tomó asiento en la mesa como si fuera un autómata. Supuso que aquello la tranquilizó un poco puesto que al terminar el discurso se sentó a comer frente suyo, y le dejó a mano sus medicamentos, los que llevó a su boca sin cuestionar. El desayuno de hoy era pan con huevo y café, bastante agradable para comenzar el día, lo que no impedía que siguiera presintiendo que el día sabría a mierda. 

El apetito tomó el control de su cuerpo apenas llevó un trozo de pan a la boca y devoró todo tan rápido que no alcanzó a saborear. Anoche no había comido nada desde que llegó de clases puesto que la soledad le robaba las pocas ganas de querer alimentarse; por eso mismo había perdido peso, por no comer ni ejercitarse apropiadamente como acostumbraba tiempo atrás. Por más notorios que fueran sus cambios esperaba que nadie lo advirtiera, pero subestimaba a su madre, quién le sirvió más comida al leer en él cuan libro abierto.

Ella sólo esperaba que él se lo dijera, que la soledad se estaba llevando lentamente a su hijo, pero Eren no lo haría, no ahora. Sólo conseguiría preocuparle y ella debía centrar todas sus energías en el nuevo negocio que tanto le costó armar.

Al terminar, Eren levantó la mesa y fue a lavarse los dientes. Buscó su mochila en el caos de su habitación, y ya listo se dirigió a la salida a esperar a su madre.

Eran las siete diez, tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la prepa y dejar a su mente volar en el camino. Parado en la puerta de entrada, Eren se distrajo mirando a los pajarillos posar sobre el alumbrado de al frente, lo que era mucho mejor que perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuánto envidiaba a sus pequeñas existencias, frágiles, y sin sentido, aunque ello no les provocara unas enormes ganas de desaparecer. Habría sido mil veces mejor nacer como un ave que ser un mísero humano, así al menos podría mecerse despreocupado por sobre las delgadas ramas de los árboles y erguirse al vuelo en vez de pasar casi todo el día sentado en un pupitre tratando de memorizar cosas que jamás ocuparía.

El sonido de los tacones de Carla al golpear el piso le hicieron poner los pies en la tierra, y parpadeó con fuerza antes de cerrar la puerta principal con llave. Algo volvió a repetirle su madre antes de que juntos se dispusieran a caminar hacia la estación de metro más cercana.

Aún no salía completamente el sol, la niebla le daba un aspecto lúgubre a la ciudad, cubriendo la vista a las cúspides de los departamentos cercanos, y por más que vistiera una gruesa chaqueta seguía sintiendo que su piel era golpeada por el frío invernal. A esa hora la ciudad parecía revivir lentamente, las calles se encontraban casi vacías con uno que otro vehículo recorriendo el acomodado barrio residencial, dejando halos de vaho frío a su paso. El asfalto bajo sus pies estaba resbaladizo debido a la humedad ambiental, razón por la cual Carla caminaba a su lado agarrando firmemente a su brazo. 

Se podría pensar que a Eren le incomodaba tenerle tan cerca, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Le reconfortaba bastante, sólo se limitaba a sostenerla de vez en cuando sentía que ella jalaba más de la cuenta al perder el equilibrio. La mujer rio en varias ocasiones mientras comentaba lo bien que se encontraba con su nuevo empleo, sobre lo útil que se sentía, renovada, opuesto a lo que el menor experimentaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Contra más escuchaba, menos quería arruinar la preciada felicidad de su madre. Ella no tenía por qué cargar con sus problemas, y por ello agradecía bastante que le acompañara en el camino e hiciera menos monótonas sus mañanas.

Carla seguía siendo la única luz que tenía en su vida, y quizás sería a la única mujer que realmente amaría.

Se despidieron unas cuadras más adelante en el portal de la estación, no sin antes mimarle como si aún fuera un niño pequeño, exigiéndole que dejara besarle la mejilla con excesivo afecto. Eren se sentía avergonzado cada vez que hacía aquello en público, y se limitó a apretar los labios y fruncir el ceño haciendo una mueca que a los ojos de su madre seguía siendo lo más adorable del mundo. Esperaba que no lo hubiesen visto, pero desgraciadamente notó que más de un transeúnte se volteó a mirar la enternecedora escena.

— Te veo más tarde.

Y ante su silencio, Carla añadió en tono de burla, poniendo palabras en su boca:

— “Mamá, te quiero mucho”

El rostro de Eren se coloreó con fuerza e intentó ocultarse con la capucha de su chaqueta, avergonzado a más no poder del afecto de su madre pese a tener ya diecisiete años. No fue capaz de responder, y descendió corriendo por las largas escaleras embaldosadas de la estación sin mirar atrás. 

El calor le dio de lleno en la cara, bajo tierra el aire era asfixiante a plástico y humedad. Dio unas dos vueltas por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a los molinetes donde pasó su tarjeta de estudiante. Apenas escuchó el pitido giró de la manilla para ingresar, uniéndose al grupo gris de gente que se dirigía en su misma dirección, en su mayoría con caras largas por tener que volver a la rutina.

Ser adulto debía ser aburrido, pensó desesperanzado.

Alejándose de la negatividad, Eren se dirigió lo más al fondo posible poniendo sus esperanzas en que el último vagón se encontrara menos ocupado cuando le tocara subir. Allí de pie sacó los audífonos que guardaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para conectarlos a su celular, y pronto buscó las canciones guardadas en el equipo para amenizar el ambiente con su música favorita, la que incluía agradables gritos guturales y palabras de odio la sociedad de mierda en la que vivía. Allí esperó unos minutos antes que sintiera al suelo temblar a sus pies, indicando que el tren se aproximaba. Al ritmo de la batería, los vagones en movimiento cortaron su visión del otro lado de la estación, que al disminuir la velocidad le permitieron enfocar con claridad. Aguardó a que se abrieran las puertas y saliera la gente antes de ingresar, y se sintió enormemente aliviado cuando comprobó que el vagón no se encontraba tan lleno; aun así, se mantuvo de pie apoyado en la pared próxima a la puerta para poder escapar con rapidez en unas cuantas estaciones más adelante.

Con suma tranquilidad Eren vio a las luces del techo parpadear indicando que pronto el tren volvería a correr, y con ello se hizo presente el vacío en su estómago al acelerar de golpe. Pensó en lo aburrido que sería el día, igual que el anterior, y los que le seguirán; tan aburrido estaba que su única diversión consistía en mirar a sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del universo mientras su mente seguía la letra de la canción que escuchaba, que hablaba sobre anhelar la libertad en un mundo oscuro y cruel.

Su paz mental se vio interrumpida en la siguiente parada. Con la apertura de puertas más gente ocupó el lugar, empujándolo en el acto. Iba a discutir con quién le había golpeado como acostumbraba, pero al levantar la vista Eren se detuvo en seco.

Lo siguiente lo percibió como una aparición, irreal, observando que todo transcurría en cámara lenta. No había notado que desde el inicio frente a él se encontraba un chico rubio apoyado en la pared contraria, de menuda figura, quien sostenía en sus manos una novela de portada carmín que no alcanzaba a leer el título debido al gentío.

Eren no era de esas personas que perdían el tiempo observando a extraños, sino que prefería fijarse en el paisaje. O en sus zapatos, claro, muy contrario a lo que se suele pensar del común de los _alfas_. Sin embargo, algo tenía ese chico que llamó su atención. No sabía si era por sus pestañas que se movían gráciles junto a sus ojos, del azul más profundo que había visto, siguiendo las líneas mientras avanzaba en la lectura. Su dorado cabello, liso, casi tocaba a sus hombros, acariciándolos sutilmente, con el flequillo enmarcando las suaves facciones. La luz del techo aclaraba sus rasgos dándole un toque etéreo, alguien que debía ser admirado, mas no tocado. Se veía tan puro que sus manos solo le ensuciarían. 

Pero sintió el ferviente impulso de hacerlo. 

Eren no era un chico que se quedara tranquilo cuando una idea cruzaba por su mente. De alguna forma supuso que esta era una oportunidad única en su vida. Olvidó las inseguridades que día a día le carcomían las entrañas. Inspiró profundo dándose valor, asustando al hombre que anteriormente le había empujado, pero que, para su sorpresa, el chico castaño se dirigió en dirección contraria a la suya. 

A paso seguro avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio pasando a llevar a más de un pasajero en el camino. No le importó el resto, sólo quería acortar distancia y saciar aquello que le quemaba por dentro. En pocos pasos le acorraló contra la pared del vagón, notando la real diferencia de estatura entre ambos. La coronilla del rubio apenas alcanzaba a llegar a su hombro, siendo mucho más bajo de lo que creyó al encontrarse tan cerca, demasiado íntimos para tratarse de simples desconocidos.

Por un momento conectaron sus miradas, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos. Ignoró el miedo del otro. Su creciente rechazo no le importó. Estaba tan cerca que podía saborear su respiración, sus suspiros, su terror. Y sin aviso, Eren le besó. Sostuvo su nuca para profundizar el encuentro, mordiéndole los labios en el proceso. Escuchó cómo acallaba los gemidos en su boca. La piel se le erizó. Hizo oídos sordos a los demás pasajeros que tiraban de su ropa tratando de separarlo de él, de su insaciable locura. Con su mano libre Eren lo rodeó por la cintura atrayéndolo por completo, frotando su cuerpo lentamente contra el del más pequeño en un dulce vaivén. El placer lo inundó por completo, embebido en el éxtasis que jamás creyó experimentar. Hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba por sobre el hombro y las sensaciones se esfumaron.

Todo había transcurrido en su mente, un sucio juego de su inconsciente.

Demoró algunos segundos en salir de su letargo. Se había quedado abstraído observando cada detalle del chico rubio por unos minutos mientras soñaba despierto, sin notar que este le devolvía la mirada severo. El tiempo volvió a transcurrir con normalidad. Su “fantasía” guardó el libro que cargaba en su bolso, el que llevaba cruzado hacia adelante, y cerró del cierre de su chaqueta hasta el cuello. Eren tomó aquello como incomodidad de su parte y se enfrascó en lo suyo, los zapatos volvían a ser lo más interesante de su mundo.

Quizás con qué cara le había visto para que reaccionara de esa forma.

Y volviendo al tema, ¿qué carajo había sido eso?

Era la primera vez que fantaseaba con alguien que no conocía, que no sabía siquiera su nombre. “ _Qué aún no conoces_ ”, escuchó decir a esa vocecita interior, animándose un poco. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, la figura del rubio se había desvanecido. Posiblemente se cambió de vagón, llevando su belleza etérea consigo; y al verse en solitario Eren sintió de vuelta ese vacío en el pecho, el que llevaba meses ahí creciendo, mermando lentamente sus ganas de vivir.

Nunca había experimentado algo como aquello. Tan real, excitante y a la vez vergonzoso. 

Es verdad que tenía tendencia a ser violento desde pequeño, pero jamás sería capaz de realizar algo de ese nivel. Sabía que existía una línea que no podía cruzar. Inclusive, su padre se había encargado de disminuir sus impulsos con supresores, medicamentos que ingería en las mañanas para fingir que era una persona normal, sin ganas de destruir lo que tuviera en frente. Además, asistía a una academia de boxeo desde los diez años para redirigir sus malas energías, aunque últimamente se había ausentado por ya unas cuantas semanas al carecer de ánimo y por otros motivos no menos importantes.

Ya más consciente, Eren se reprendió a sí mismo por tener pensamientos tan descabellados y calientes en vía pública, como si no tuviera control de su mente. Si hubiese estado solo en casa podría haber terminado de otra manera, ahora debía disimular que no estaba excitado y que no tenía un doloroso bulto presionando por debajo de su ropa interior.

¡Rayos! ya estaba comenzando a pensar igual que sus compañeros de clase que tanto le asqueaban. Lo más probable es que el chico de su deseo era un _omega_ que no tenía la culpa de haberse cruzado con él. Agradecía que en realidad todo pasara en su mente y que no se había movido de su lugar cometiendo una estupidez de la que probablemente se arrepentiría de por vida. Aunque en realidad, muy en el fondo, se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber tenido la suficiente iniciativa de preguntar siquiera su nombre. Con la suerte suya, de seguro no le volvería a ver quizás en mucho tiempo.

O quizás esta sería la única vez que se encontrarían.

Eren suspiró cansado, apoyando su nuca en la fría pared del tren. Lo único diferente que le había ocurrido era una vergüenza y, por más extraño que pareciera, prefería mil veces aquello a que hoy fuera otro día gris en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré subiendo lentamente por aquí los capítulos ya corregidos. Si la historia te ha enganchado, puedes encontrarla hasta el capítulo 25 en wattpad :)


	2. Mis miedos son reales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin es un omega promedio que es acosado constantemente por sus pesadillas, sueños que son cada vez más reales.  
> ¿Qué será lo que su subconsciente le dice a gritos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo pasado, agradezco mucho que les guste la historia. En caso de que seas impaciente, puedes leer más capítulos sin revisar en mi cuenta de wattpad ;)

Despertó agitado y desorientado. Su pecho subía y bajaba frenético con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. El sudor recorría su rostro cuán húmedas perlas pegándole los rubios cabellos a la frente y nuca. Estaba pálido y temblando por el miedo, o quizás por el frío del invierno; en verdad no lo sabría, de lo único que estaba seguro era que otra vez volvía a tener pesadillas.

Armin llevaba días soñando que un extraño le perseguía, pero no podía distinguir entre las sombras a su conocida figura. Sabía que la amenazante silueta se encontraba ahí, presente en algún lugar esperando para atacar, siguiendo de cerca a sus pasos; y aunque viera a su integridad peligrando, lo único que Armin hacía en sus sueños era correr por oscuros y estrechos pasillos hasta que la sombra lograba atraparlo con sus garras.

Era inútil luchar. No podía defenderse por más que quisiera, sólo se encogía en una esquina para proteger a su cuerpo con sus brazos. Sin importarle sus súplicas, la silueta se acercaba al punto que parecía divertirle su horror; cuando se encontraban frente a frente, Armin sobrecogido sentía cómo esta le arrancaba la ropa a tirones antes de fusionarse con su piel, y allí viéndose desnudo despertaba de golpe.

Era lo mismo cada madrugada.

Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche para calmarse y reconoció al instante las blancas paredes de su habitación. De fondo se traslucía la tenue luz del exterior bajo las cortinas naranjas de la única ventana, contrastando con el resto del lugar apenas visible por la penumbra. Aun desorientado, miró el reloj analógico de su mesita que indicaba las tres cincuenta y seis horas. Seguía siendo demasiado temprano para levantarse, pero tampoco sabía si sería capaz de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Quedó demasiado alerta luego de aquello. Desde hace tiempo que le atormentaba la idea de ser acosado por algún extraño en la calle y, en su defecto, terminar convirtiéndose en víctima de abuso como le había ocurrido a una compañera de universidad el mes pasado.

Todo por ser un maldito _omega_ , una maldición de la cual no podía escapar.

No importaba la ropa, horario de salida, si estaba usando correctamente o no la medicación para suprimir sus feromonas _;_ siempre el culpable sería la víctima, especialmente si se trataba de un _omega_. Ya no se podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera el hecho de que salieras con conocidos podía excluirte de ser abusado; eran tantos los casos que habían sido informados gracias a las redes sociales que habían generado en él casi una aversión sobre el tema. Más específicamente rechazo a ese tipo de personas: _Alfas_. Y por lo mismo, Armin llevaba tiempo sin exteriorizar que era un _omega_ para evitar malas intenciones.

Todavía se encontraba demasiado alterado como para poder dormir, debía hallar la forma de relajarse. Buscó a su móvil sobre la mesita de noche para colocar algún video con música suave de su serie de anime favorita antes de seguir alimentando a sus temores; y así se quedó recostado mirando al techo esperando que sus párpados se cerraran sin que sintiera miedo de estar acompañado por alguien más en la tranquilidad de la habitación. Hoy no podía darse el lujo de madrugar, en unas pocas horas debía levantarse y acudir a la universidad. Moriría de sueño en clases si no lograba hacerlo a tiempo.

Quedó tan tenso que por más que pasaron los minutos no conseguía descansar, y tampoco podía pasar la noche en vela. Pensó en otras cosas que podría hacer sin molestar al resto del hogar, para volver útil estas horas de desvelo. No le fue difícil recordar que hace poco su tío Erwin le había regalado una novela ligera que sus alumnos del instituto estaban leyendo, y que apenas había tocado al estar ocupado con sus deberes de la universidad.

Para Armin, leer siempre sería un buen panorama. Lentamente se levantó a buscarla tratando de que la madera del piso no rechinara con cada uno de sus pasos, y no tardó mucho en encontrar en su escritorio debajo de unos apuntes al pequeño libro de 300 páginas, con suave portada carmín y tapa dura, el mayor placer de un lector. La novela en cuestión era una historia romántica juvenil, un tema fácil de digerir y además de sus temas favoritos, contradictorio a lo que sentía actualmente sobre el asunto.

Dicho y hecho, se acomodó a leer en la cama con las almohadas como soporte para su espalda. Pasando las primeras páginas fácilmente quedó atrapado en la historia, y con ello perdió la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera darse cuenta de que había devorado cerca de cien páginas de un sentón le hicieron despegarse de la lectura; solo se detuvo al escuchar la suave melodía de su despertador, la que le bajó inmediatamente de su nube de fantasía.

Armin se sentía morir. Apenas descansó y ya debía de empezar su jornada. Le tentaba la idea de fingir que se encontraba enfermo para faltar, pero la culpa le carcomía al ya haber perdido un año por problemas personales.

Ignorando al cansancio, su mañana fue como siempre. Armin se mantuvo bajo el chorro de agua caliente tratando de relajar los hombros y limpiar sus pensamientos, y solo salió con prontitud de la ducha al tener que compartir el mismo baño con el resto del hogar. Por él se quedaría dentro hasta que su piel se tornara roja cuan camarón. Al salir se dirigió directo a su habitación para arreglarse frente al gran espejo de pie, con muchas capas de ropa ocultando estratégicamente su cuerpo con el fin de no llamar la atención. Inició con una polera manga larga gris de cuello redondo, sobre ello un chaleco de lana celeste con una franja central gris horizontal a la altura del pecho, y para protegerse del frío de invierno, vistió una chaqueta negra dos tallas más grande, holgada, además de jeans grises que no remarcaban en nada su figura. 

Viéndose convencido de su aspecto, se arregló el cabello. Lo secó con la misma toalla que usó para su cuerpo y peinó con rapidez. Por hoy no tenía ganas de hacer algo bonito con él, de hecho, odiaba a su pelo y el poco control que tenía sobre las rubias hebras, por lo que pensaba seriamente en cortarlo para dejar de ser un “coco” como le decían sus amigos. Ya listo, se detuvo a observar su propia mirada a través del espejo. En su rostro podía percibir lo cansado que se encontraba por el poco descanso, pero no le importaba tener esa cara durante el día. No era su intención cautivar a nadie durante la jornada, ni tampoco vería a alguien especial como para ameritar esforzarse de más.

Lo siguiente fue lo usual, dirigió sus pasos a la pequeña sala para desayunar con quienes convivía. Aunque fue el primero en despertar, Armin llegó último a tomar un lugar en la mesa; allí se encontraba sentado su tío Erwin en la cabecera. Erwin era un _alfa_ rubio, bien parecido, alto y de contextura maciza; vestía impecable una camisa gris, suéter rojo con cuello escotado en v y pantalones caqui. Su tío era profesor de historia de un instituto cercano, uno de los mejores de la ciudad, además de ser el dueño del inmueble. Le había recibido en su hogar por ya casi dos años, tiempo después de que Armin ingresara a la universidad al ser oriundo de un pueblo cercano. El otro hombre sentado en la mesa redonda era un conocido de su tío, Levi, un pelinegro pálido, de baja estatura con cara de pocos amigos; de quién sabía poco o nada, pero que su presencia no la sentía como una amenaza. El hombre seguía en pijama al estar en su día libre, por encima llevaba un chaleco que parecía ser prestado al ser tallas más grande, más holgada que la propia ropa que usaba Armin para que nadie notara sus curvas bajo la tela. De lo único que estaba al tanto era que Levi trabajaba como policía encubierto, pero desconocía el cargo.

Realmente no tenía clara las razones del por qué vivían juntos, ni siquiera había podido preguntar si eran solo amigos o más que eso. Prefería seguir ignorándolo mientras la compañía fuera grata.

— Mocoso, deberías dormir más horas —, mencionó el pelinegro cortando el silencio, para luego dar un sorbo al té negro. No era la primera vez que ponía especial atención a su estado, y al menos por hoy esperaba que pasara de largo a sus ojeras, las que ya parecían ser el acompañamiento perfecto para sus azules irises, y a los torpes movimientos de sus manos por sobre la mesa al carecer de energía ante la falta de descanso. Al parecer, Levi era más observador que su tío, solo esperaba no haberle despertado cuando se paró de madrugada a buscar el libro al tener su cuarto pegado al suyo.

La preocupación que manifestaba Levi por su salud era mayor que la de su propia madre, asfixiándolo de cierta forma al no acostumbrar que otros notaran sus cambios. O quizás lo hacía notar porque de verdad se estaba enfermando y no era consciente de ello.

— Estoy bien, sólo que anoche me entretuve un poco leyendo y se me pasó la hora. Es todo —, mintió Armin restándole importancia al asunto sin despegar la vista de su chocolate caliente. Ante su respuesta, Erwin se limitó a estudiar sus movimientos lentamente, fingiendo que le observaba de reojo. Armin creía que les alarmaría de más si expresaba que cada noche soñaba lo mismo sin fundamentos, puesto que a él personalmente no le había ocurrido nada para tener tantas pesadillas sobre ser perseguido. O al menos eso era lo que recordaba.

— Armin —, llamó su tío con seriedad poco común en su persona, y el _omega_ simuló que nada pasaba pese a que su corazón aceleró al verse acorralado. Erwin era un hombre inteligente, quizás tenía sospechas claras para saber la razón de su insomnio; pero apenas le escuchó hablar, Armin comprendió que estaba muy lejos de la realidad:

— No es necesario que te sobre exijas trabajando. Deberías descansar, ya mucho te desgastas con tus tareas de la universidad para que tengas que usar tus pocos momentos libres en eso. Sabes que no eres una carga para nosotros, al contrario, aprecio mucho que estés aquí y quisiera verte bien; y si te falta dinero, siempre puedes pedírmelo. Eres mi sobrino después de todo —, dijo Erwin tranquilamente tratando de transmitirle la seguridad que suponía necesitar, mientras que Levi observaba a ambos sin inmutarse de la cordialidad del dueño de casa. Parecía que lo habían conversado en algún momento a solas, y Armin no supo si pararse a abrazarlos a ambos por tanta consideración, pese que aquello no era lo que tanto le complicaba. Sin embargo, no aceptaría tal oferta.

— Tío, agradezco que se preocupe por mí, pero me siento bien haciéndolo, de verdad. Partí en el café hace poco y el ambiente es grato, además me queda cerca de clases y me entretiene hacer cosas distintas —, se excusó lo más amable que pudo. Armin no mentía, ninguna relación tenía su trabajo de medio tiempo con las constantes pesadillas. Disfrutaba lo que hacía a diario y no sentía que fuera una mala inversión de tiempo el aprender a hacer otras actividades aparte de sus obligaciones de estudiante. Además, tenía sus motivos para juntar dinero: quería viajar y recorrer lo más lejano que pudiera apenas se diera la oportunidad. O al menos darse el gusto de ir a la playa como llevaba meses deseando.

Ante su respuesta, Erwin fue a protestar, pero Levi le golpeó el tobillo bajo la mesa sin sutileza alguna haciendo temblar a la comida servida. Armin hizo como si no notara lo ocurrido aguantando las ganas de reír y supuso que más tarde conversarían entre ellos al ver las miradas que se dedicaron.

A veces podía ver cómo hablaban sin siquiera emitir palabras y no era difícil entender que el pelinegro regañaba al más alto, lo cual de alguna forma le parecía realmente encantador. Sus interacciones le causaban mucha curiosidad, al punto de parecer formar parte de un matrimonio algo especial.

Dejando de lado al tema, Armin comió lo que faltaba mientras los veía hablar o, mejor dicho, a su tío enfrascado en su propio discurso con Levi respondiendo con monosílabos, lo que parecía no molestar a Erwin. Al terminar, Armin dio las gracias y llevó sus trastes a la cocina, pero Levi le advirtió desde el comedor que lo haría por él más tarde. Olvidaba que era un fanático de la limpieza y que además ese era su día libre.

Ya arreglado con el bolso al hombro, Armin se despidió y salió de casa por la ruta de siempre. Apenas salió por la puerta principal percibió lo particularmente fría que estaba la mañana de hoy, quizás bordeando los grados bajo cero. Se ajustó la chaqueta antes de emprender camino por la acera en dirección a la estación de metro más cercana.

La casa de su tío se encontraba en un barrio realmente acogedor, algo alejado del bullicio del centro y lo suficientemente cerca del transporte público para poder recorrer toda la ciudad sin requerir de un automóvil. Las casas contaban con fachadas de diversos colores, en su mayoría eran de una planta y los vistosos jardines hacían más ameno su recorrido. Se veía poco movimiento pese a ser un día laboral; las ventanas con luces encendidas las podía contar con los dedos de sus dos manos, quizás por ser casi las siete de la mañana en un barrio conformado en su mayoría por gente mayor. Supuso que no todos debían levantarse tan temprano como él lo debía hacer para llegar a la hora a sus clases.

La neblina le empapaba la ropa y daba un aspecto tétrico al paisaje, casi como pasear por _Sillent Hill_. Además, el hecho de que no se topara con ningún vecino a esa hora alimentaba a su ansiedad y mantenía latente a sus miedos, por lo que evitaba usar sus audífonos al caminar y en varias ocasiones se detuvo para asegurarse de que nadie le estuviera siguiendo. Con el piso resbaloso por el rocío, Armin casi cayó al girar muy rápido en una esquina, aunque estuviese usando zapatillas con suela de goma. Del susto quedó mucho más despierto de lo que ya se encontraba.

— Eres un paranoico —, se reprendió a sí mismo en voz alta; y se mantuvo alerta por unas cuadras más hasta que llegó a la estación del metro, solo allí pudo relajarse por un momento.

Sin desviarse del camino, Armin descendió con rapidez por las escaleras, pagó e ingresó al primer vagón que vio para volver a sentirse seguro en el espacio cerrado. Lo primero que hizo fue apegar su espalda a la pared del fondo del carro, evitando así que algún degenerado abusara de la cercanía. Ni de eso se salvaba al ser un chico.

Si no fuera un maldito _omega_ sería todo tan distinto.

Bajo tierra el calor le obligó a abrir su chaqueta para poder respirar mejor, y al sentir el movimiento del tren sacó de su bolso el libro de anoche para continuar la lectura, del cual ya llevaba ojeada más de la mitad. Armin tenía la costumbre de leer en sus trayectos lo que fuese que tuviera a mano, apuntes o literatura, para al menos así sentirse resguardado bajo el seguro mundo de fantasía. Por un momento olvidó que se encontraba en el andén, con la mente perdida en la entretenida historia.

Pero su seguridad nunca sería permanente.

Pasaron algunas estaciones antes de que el vagón se llenara y su instinto avisara que su integridad peligraba. No sabía de dónde provenía la señal, pero allí estaba nuevamente en alerta, con la piel fría y erizada, y el corazón a mil similar a lo que experimentaba en sus horrendas pesadillas. Armin sudó frío e intentó restarle importancia simulando que seguía con la lectura mientras con los ojos buscaba sigilosamente a quién de todos los que habían ingresado podría potencialmente causarle daño. 

No tardó mucho en encontrar al culpable.

A más de dos metros de distancia, un joven que se veía de su edad, de cabellos castaños, alto y de anchos hombros le observaba fijamente con sus ojos turquesa, demasiado fijo para ser normal. Desde su posición podía ver el borde de su chaqueta roja, abierta, con el cuello del uniforme negro enmarcándole por sobre las clavículas. Físicamente era atractivo, tenía que ser ciego para no notarlo; sin embargo, su actitud era lo que le perturbó. El chico le observaba embelesado como si pudiera ver a través de él, desnudándolo con la vista. Eran los ojos de un animal hambriento esperando el momento perfecto para atacar a su presa, y si no estuviera en pleno vagón estaba seguro de que el chico habría acortado distancia para atacarle. Armin estaba tan perceptivo que podía sentir sus labios en su piel, a sus dientes enterrándose en su tierna carne. 

Con tal comparación Armin entró en pánico e intentó disimular lo más que pudo su temor jugando con una hoja del libro entre sus dedos. Con solo verlo sabía que si se daban las circunstancias no podría huir fácilmente. Se notaba atlético, aunque reparó que estaba algo enfermo por las ojeras y el estado en que se veía su tez, pálida a pesar de ser trigueño. Aun así, la diferencia de tamaño y musculatura era intimidante, sus posibilidades de ganar eran mínimas; y él no era Annie, su mejor amiga que sabía defensa personal, que sin importar la contextura del otro podría haberle derribado sin problema.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle cosas de este tipo cuando justo se encontraba más sensible? Aunque tomara responsablemente sus supresores pronto entraría en celo y de verdad que le aterraba encontrarse con alguien de ese tipo en la calle, más si se movilizaba sin compañía por la ciudad.

Sería una presa fácil.

Tratando de mantener la calma, el rubio respiraba profundo por la boca evitando que su miedo se transformara en una crisis de pánico. Aquello pareció surgir efecto, mas no pudo apartar la vista de su acosador, el que seguía observándole cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Los segundos que se mantuvo así parecieron eternos. No obstante, de pronto vio cómo el chico parpadeaba confundido, como si hubiese despertado de un letargo. Con ello Armin notó el cambio en su mirada a una más blanda, casi tierna para su edad. Aquello no lo esperó, sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Lo observó severo queriendo transmitir su incomodidad, guardó su libro en el bolso y cerró de la chaqueta hasta arriba protegiéndose, coincidiendo con el momento de su transbordo. En el último instante se percató que el castaño cambió su blanco al piso y no le siguió al bajar. Al parecer su actuar tuvo efecto. 

Aun así, Armin se mantuvo alerta por el resto del día. Saltaba al mínimo movimiento que estuviera en los extremos de su campo visual donde no podía enfocar con claridad, además de evadir los lugares de su facultad atestados de gente para no volver a experimentar algo similar. 

Pasó incómodo toda la clase. A veces sentía que alguien recorría su cuerpo con las manos tocando por debajo de su ropa, casi como si se tratara de un fantasma. Pero lo experimentaba de forma real. La piel de su cuerpo se erizaba de solo pensar que aquel chico podía haber intentado otra cosa y llevar la amenaza a otro nivel. Armin sabía que debía hacer caso a su instinto y no restarle importancia al asunto, más con la cantidad de acosadores que existían en el mundo exterior.

No podía concentrarse en lo que su tutor exponía frente al salón, menos tomar apuntes sobre la compleja asignatura. Su mente estaba con aquel desconocido de penetrantes ojos verdes y la sensación de ser mordido en pleno tren.

Aunque ahora que recordaba mejor, al muchacho ya lo había visto antes en las mañanas o por las tardes cuando usaba el transporte público, pero era la primera vez que intercambiaban miradas. Algo en Armin se activó, ¿Acaso aquel joven le estaba siguiendo? Eran demasiadas las coincidencias para su mente, todo coincidía y era espeluznante.

Sin embargo, rápidamente desechó la idea. Supuso que todo se debía a sus ya alteradas hormonas de _omega_ , algo normal para los de su tipo, y que debido a ello estaba culpando a alguien inocente.

El chico no había hecho nada más que observar.

— Y desnudarte mentalmente —, pensó incómodo. Bueno si, había notado el deseo en su mirada y la poca vergüenza de comerle con los ojos sin importar que estuvieran en pleno transporte público con más gente.

Si hubiese estado solo con él quizás en qué habría terminado.

— Al menos era guapo, ¿no?

¡Al diablo con eso!, un acosador es un acosador, no podía justificar su actuar sólo por su atractiva apariencia, más si ya le había visto con el uniforme del instituto donde trabajaba su tío. Por lo tanto, el chico debía ser menor de edad y de buena familia; y ahí cayó en un dato que había pasado por alto: ¡Se estaba pasando rollos mentales con un menor de edad! 

— Armin, estar soltero mucho tiempo te ha hecho mal —, se reprendió el rubio a sí mismo al tiempo que llevaba las manos al rostro ocultando su vergüenza. Le era duro discutir en contra de un espejo, pero tenía razón. Por más tranquilo que se viera, tenía veintidós años y era humano. Y tenía necesidades humanas: la sexualidad formaba parte de ello. Además, el tema no era tan fácil como los RPG que solía jugar donde era seguro mantener una relación formal sin terminar metido en problemas, sin embarazos no deseados ni enfermedades, mucho menos tolerando que otro hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

— Armin, tienes razón. Te hace falta un buen polvo y quizás así tendrías más energía ¿Tienes alguna foto suya? —, escuchó decir a Annie tranquilamente a su lado mientras sorbía de su batido de frutilla. 

Armin sintió su mundo caer, no había notado que quizás cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en voz alta y que su amiga había escuchado todo. TODO. Ambos estaban sentados sobre el césped de uno de los tantos patios del campus, descansando de las clases al coincidir en la misma hora de receso.

— No, Annie… ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loco? —, susurró cabizbajo, con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza al verse en descubierto.

Annie Leonhardt era su amiga de infancia, una _omega_ al igual que él. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en un moño, con el flequillo largo a ambos lados del rostro. Se veía seria, analizando la situación mientras miraba a la distancia con sus fríos ojos de hielo. Ella era de constitución más pequeña, pero su condición física era excepcional al practicar defensa personal desde que tenía memoria. Había ganado diversos campeonatos durante la secundaria, competiciones de las cuales se encontraba retirada por sus estudios, pero mantenía el entrenamiento apenas podía.

Ambos habían elegido caminos distintos, pero por cosas de suerte terminaron estudiando en facultades cercanas sin haberlo planeado antes. A veces se encontraban en los recesos, como ahora. 

Era extraño hablar de estos temas con ella, sin embargo, sabía de sobra que no le juzgaría más allá de lo que él mismo se estaba torturando. Y realmente necesitaba de consejos al tener pésimos gustos a la hora de elegir pareja.

— ¿Quieres mi opinión? —, preguntó Annie para luego proseguir al ver a Armin asentir —: Tómalo o déjalo. Si lo sientes así, deberías usarlo, coger y luego dejarlo ir. Nadie dice que tengas algo fijo con él, más si lo encuentras atractivo.

Su respuesta la sintió como un balde de agua fría por encima. Sabía que estaba caliente, pero no había llegado a tanto su desesperación para hacerle caer bajo sólo por estar algo estresado.

— Annie, sabes que no podría. Además, tiene toda la pinta de que es un _alfa_ y tú sabes lo que pienso sobre ellos. 

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? Serías capaz de hacerlo. Pero no sientes que sea lo correcto, lo cual es diferente.

La chica tenía razón, se estaba complicando la vida con algo simple. Para empezar, siquiera se conocían y toda su ansiedad se basaba en algo que ocurrió en su mente, no en la realidad. El silencio de Armin le dio a entender que ya no quería tocar más el tema, por lo que siguieron platicando hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

Esperaba que todo quedara en una extraña anécdota que contar más adelante. Sin embargo, en la noche volvió a tener el mismo sueño, sólo que ahora la sombra tenía un rostro reconocible y fue mucho más allá, excediendo los límites. 

Jamás olvidaría a esos ojos verdes, tan infantiles y aterradores a la vez. Armin pudo sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, mordiéndole; de pronto, el sabor metálico inundó a sus papilas. Le estaba dañando. Quiso gritar, consiguiendo que la lengua de su atacante se entrometiera con fuerza sin su consentimiento, luchando por quién tenía el control de su boca. Su agresor le sostuvo con firmeza por la cintura, pegando la cadera a la suya; de esa forma sintió en detalle el tacto de la desnudez del otro por sobre la piel. Con su mano libre, tocaba a su cuerpo en los lugares que tanto gustaban de ser estimulados; sin cortar el beso, la sombra puso especial atención a su pecho, plano, tirando de sus pezones haciéndole ahogar los gemidos, y descendió lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar a la entrepierna. 

Armin se sintió débil. Con una caricia le separó los muslos, escurriéndose entre ellos hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su intimidad, introduciendo sus dedos de a poco, uno tras otro hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado. No era brusco, todo lo contrario, sus manos le regalaban suaves roces que debido al contexto no lograba disfrutar por completo. 

Estaba demasiado caliente para pensar con claridad. En un intento desesperado por separarse y huir, notó de reojo que las paredes ya no eran oscuras como en las pesadillas anteriores, sino que estaban cubiertas por una delgada capa de agua que llegaba hasta el suelo, reflejando la erótica escena infinitamente, uno tras otro, casi como si se tratara de un gran espejo.

El _omega_ le empujó desde el pecho con ambas manos para alejarse, cayendo de espalda en el proceso. Contrario a lo que pensó, el suelo era esponjoso y cálido como algodón. 

Y desde allí pudo ver con claridad. Su acosador era alguien que conocía, una persona real. Era aquel chico del tren quién le estaba quitando el aliento. Su demonio. 

Desde abajo la imagen ya no le pareció aterradora. Todo lo contrario, se encontraba dispuesto a recibirlo tal cual como se suponía que debía de actuar debido a su sexo. Armin tiró de su brazo invitándolo a posicionarse encima suyo, entre sus blancos muslos. Tomó el control, ya no sentía miedo, el calor le invadía por completo y dejó de luchar contra él. El roce de su intimidad contra sus genitales le estaba matando, más porque no se atreviera a penetrarle siendo que se estaba entregando por completo.

Estaba desesperado. Era una urgencia sentir su duro miembro dentro suyo, sentirse lleno de su semilla, una y otra vez hasta perder la cordura. 

Toda sensación se esfumó de golpe haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Armin parpadeaba confundido sin entender que era el techo de su habitación lo que estaba observando.

¿Qué había sido eso? 

Despertó acelerado, con el cuerpo temblando de la excitación. El sudor pegaba las sábanas a su piel, a su ropa, y por más que fuese invierno tenía deseos incontrolables de arrancarse cada prenda. Todo le era incómodo, respirar y moverse; necesitaba desnudarse, al más mínimo movimiento sentía que ardía en llamas. Las oleadas de placer y dolor le cegaban al punto de soltar gemidos sin siquiera atribuirlo a algún estímulo en específico.

Era la primera vez que le ocurría, ni siquiera con otros chicos con los que había salido experimentó algo similar. Se había calentado tanto en el sueño que, al parecer, adelantó los días que se suponía que debía llegar su celo.

Se sentía morir.


	3. Pierdo el control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren se ha enfrascado en esconder sus problemas personales, y no entiende que sus decisiones también afectan a sus más cercanos.
> 
> ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir siendo tan terco?

Era cerca de las seis de la tarde, sin embargo, debido a la elevada iluminación de la sala sería difícil saberlo sin la ayuda de un reloj. Los rítmicos bajos de los altoparlantes hacían vibrar a los grandes espejos que abarcaban gran parte de las paredes, del piso al techo, dispuestos de forma estratégica para observarse en detalle al entrenar. Frente a ello, diversas máquinas se encontraban colocadas en fila una tras otra para facilitar el ejercicio de las distintos grupos musculares. Aunque fuera pequeño, el gimnasio cerca de su barrio era un lugar que contaba con los mejores equipos, y agradecía que el mal clima disminuyera la concurrencia al recinto, volviéndolo en el lugar ideal para quienes lo visitaban con frecuencia. 

No obstante, hoy el ambiente era denso. Todo por dos chicos de la misma edad que se encontraban discutiendo cada vez más alto acaparando la atención de los presentes.

Eren se arrepentía de haber pasado a entrenar después de clases en vez de ir a casa, pero necesitaba liberar toda la energía que había sentido de golpe luego de la extraña experiencia vivida durante la mañana. De sólo recordar lo estúpido que había sido le entraban ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, aunque más eran las ganas de partirle la cara al otro chico por lo escandaloso que era. 

¿Acaso le era tan difícil mantener una conversación normal sin que todo el mundo se tuviera que enterar? 

Aunque la música de fondo estuviera a tope, más de uno se había dado vuelta a mirar por si era el momento de llamar a algún guardia para ser separados. Se habría ido de hace rato si no fuera porque ya se encontraba vistiendo ropa deportiva, una polera sin mangas color verde musgo, el pantalón de buzo negro y cómodas zapatillas blancas. Eren no estaba de ánimos para tolerar estupideces, especialmente si venían de Jean. Trató de ignorarlo, pero el chico se interpuso de todos modos entre él y la trotadora que planeaba utilizar para calentar, lo que le obligó a prestar su atención. Quizás con qué mierda saldría esta vez.

— A ver... ¿Me estás diciendo que no habías venido a las prácticas conmigo porque tu tía se encontraba enferma y tuviste que cuidar a su perro? ¿¡Me crees estúpido!? —, chilló Jean demasiado molesto para darse cuenta que eran sus gritos los que estaban calentando el ambiente. 

Si no fuera su amigo ya le habría mandado a la mierda.

El muchacho con quién discutía era Jean Kirstein, un _beta_ de su misma edad que asistía a la clase paralela a la suya en el instituto, con quien se topaba en sus actividades extra en el gimnasio. El chico era más alto que él, llegando casi al metro noventa, de contextura atlética y anchos hombros. Tenía el cabello corto, liso, color castaño claro con el flequillo más largo hacia al frente, ojos afilados de color ámbar. Su alargado rostro era la razón por la cual Eren le comparaba con un caballo. Al igual que él estaba preparado para la ocasión: vestía una musculosa gris y shorts cobalto, con zapatillas negras. Podía ser atractivo, pero su carácter chocante y exageradamente honesto le volvían una persona problemática.

Jean era de esas personas que no podían disimular lo que pensaba y, al parecer de Eren, era un ser demasiado directo al punto de ser irritante. Por lo mismo había tenido que decirle aquello para que se quedara tranquilo y dejara de insistir, pero parecía no haber surtido efecto puesto que llevaban ya varios minutos discutiendo sobre el mismo tema al punto que el _alfa_ no sabía qué responder para darle el gusto y así cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas.

Aún no entendía cómo habían logrado trabar amistad teniendo tantas diferencias. Tampoco comprendía del todo por qué el maldito tanto le odiaba. Aunque sospechaba levemente, bien sutilmente, que era porque le gustaba Mikasa y no se atrevía a confesarlo aún. Esto solo era una suposición, aún no lo había podido comprobar.

— Jean, deja de gritar que pareces pendejo —, respondió Eren desganado, suspirando del cansancio mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su pelo intentando bajar la tensión, pero Jean no le dejó continuar al cortar sus palabras.

— Me has evitado todos estos días en clases, siquiera me devuelves los saludos y bloqueaste mi número. Merezco saber que me cuentes qué carajo pasa contigo —, exclamó Jean con deje de molestia o quizás decepcionado, no lo sabía bien. Parecía que le dolía el hecho de haber estado ausente por un par de semanas sin previo aviso. 

Aunque fueran amigos, Eren era incapaz de confesar lo que realmente pasaba en su interior, y prefería seguir mintiendo para así mantener a los demás alejados de sus problemas.

— Nada, sólo estoy algo cansado —, soltó Eren siendo sincero por primera vez en el día. Su interrogatorio era un real dolor de cabeza, ni su mamá preguntaba tanto. Eren era un chico de pocas palabras y tampoco tenía la costumbre de compartir sobre su mundo interior como para hacerlo ahora mismo. Había tenido que bloquear a Jean de todas sus cuentas incluido a su número de celular, porque el muy maldito le spameaba en todos lados insultos hacia su persona por dejarle plantado el primer día que se ausentó. Ya de ahí no había sentido las ganas de aclarar las cosas y prefería pasar de largo si le veía en los pasillos del instituto.

— Mira imbécil, estés cansado, agobiado o la estupidez que sea, tu actitud de mierda me tiene harto. Nos preocupas a todos, Mikasa pregunta por ti y ya no sé qué decirle —, bramó volviendo a subir el tono de la conversación, y allí Eren comprendió a qué iba todo su enojo. Mikasa, si, a la chica también le había bloqueado por unos días debido a la misma razón. Ella era demasiado insistente con todo lo que respectaba a su persona, y ambos le hacían sentir que querer aislarse del mundo era algo malo.

Eren no respondió, solo le miró y aquello dio pie a que Jean continuara sacándole verdades en cara:

— Además, el martes te vi con ella en el parque sin el puto perro de tu tía, ustedes dos, solos. No me jodas que están saliendo, ¿¡Entiendes que ninguna de tus mentiras tiene sentido!? —, así fue cómo su preocupación pasó a ser celos, lo de costumbre. Aquella excusa, que había parecido decente a su parecer, había resultado siendo una horrible malinterpretación.

No había sido capaz de contarle la razón sobre el por qué no había asistido las últimas semanas a combatir con él, puesto que el día que se vio con la chica era el mismo que ellos con anterioridad acordaron para practicar juntos. Y aunque era cierto que había cuidado al cachorro de su tía Faye por un tiempo, ese no era el verdadero motivo de sus faltas.

— Kirstein, cuántas veces tengo que recalcarte que vivo cerca de Mikasa. Es normal que nos encontremos algunos días si su casa se encuentra a dos putas cuadras de la mía. Además, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones —, cerró tajante el tema arrastrando las palabras con ira contenida, faltaba poco para que su paciencia llegara al límite. El joven _alfa_ hacía lo que podía para no saltar encima del otro y regalarle unos lindos moretones en su cara de caballo antes de que siguiera con sus estupideces de potro enamorado.

Trató de ignorarlo. Eren subió a la trotadora para calentar y el muy maldito lo seguía insultando. Qué cabrón más desesperante. En un último intento para que callara, le tiró en la cara su toalla de mano mojada con sudor que había colgado en el pasamanos.

Y explotó.

Jean enfurecido agarró a Eren del cuello de la polera sacándolo de la máquina, sin importarle que siguiera en movimiento, y lo empujó contra la pared. El ruido del golpe asustó a los pocos presentes en la sala, que no hicieron más que alejarse de ahí sin dejar de mirar. Con los sentidos alerta Eren podía escuchaba sus cuchicheos de fondo. Un chico sacó su móvil para grabar la pelea, ambos eran conocidos en el lugar por sus riñas y no sería la última vez que se encontrarían a golpes. 

Nadie entendía cómo podían seguir siendo amigos con esa clase de relación.

El _beta_ era más alto que él, pero eso no le intimidaba. Eren tenía el rostro ensombrecido, le miraba desafiante sosteniéndolo de la muñeca con fuerza para disminuir el agarre. Jean le estaba ahorcando y no se encontraba en su mejor condición mental para tolerar aquello.

— Te pasas de listo imbécil. Ella no te merece.

Ah, así que de eso se trataba. Era otra escena de celos. Cuántas veces tenía que recordarle que no pasaba nada, absolutamente nada entre ellos. Por más linda que fuera, Mikasa no era su tipo y tampoco deseaba en este momento ser pareja de nadie. Eran solamente amigos de infancia, sólo eso.

Eren se encontraba más que irritado, le empujó con fuerza logrando soltar el agarre. No caería en su juego de provocación para terminar siendo expulsados del recinto. Contó hasta diez en su mente antes de continuar.

— Mira... Mikasa es libre de salir con quien se le dé la puta gana. Y si tanto te molesta, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella en persona? —, le respondió cabreado indicando sobre el hombro de Jean a un punto detrás suyo, por lo que se giró cauto esperando una trampa de su parte. Sin embargo, no le mentía. Había un tercero observando que no había intervenido en la situación. Era Mikasa en persona. La _alfa_ venía recién llegando al gimnasio con su uniforme escolar negro, similar al que usaban ambos chicos a diario, pero con una falda tableada sobre la rodilla, mocasines de charol y medias negras cubriendo sus largas piernas, el bolso con ropa de cambio cruzado hacia su izquierda y su característica bufanda roja rodeándole el cuello. Su expresión de ultratumba espantó a Jean, y ambos dejaron de pelear.

El ambiente se volvió más tenso. No eran tontos, sabían que Mikasa era capaz de inmovilizar a ambos con tal de que se comportaran.

— Perdón... no lo dije con esa intención, en serio —, murmuró Jean avergonzado frente a la chica que le gustaba. Tenía tanta vergüenza que no podía mirarle a la cara. Verle así de arrastrado por ella era impagable. Sería un imbécil, pero al menos reconocía cuando se le pasaba la mano, lo que le ocurría frecuentemente al ser impulsivo.

Eren saludó a la chica moviendo su cabeza y siguió con lo suyo, ignorando cómo Jean hacía el mejor intento por arreglar el asunto mientras ella le observaba fríamente por encima. No cambiaban, llevaban años interactuando de la misma forma y él no se rendía. El chico respetaba su espacio, pero no aceptaba que fuera más cercana a Eren que a él.

La pelinegra se fue a cambiar, no sin antes tirarle la toalla de Eren sudada en la cara, de nuevo. Claro, a la chica no le decía nada si hacía ese tipo de acciones. En unos minutos se unió al calentamiento luego de volver ya vestida con ropa deportiva, una polera morada sin mangas, calzas negras que llegaban hasta sus tobillos y zapatillas rosadas.

Mikasa Ackerman tenía un físico envidiable. Era una chica _alfa_ de diecisiete años, alta, esbelta, pero con un cuerpo muy atlético. La ropa se le ceñía de tal forma que traslucía sus marcados abdominales, más trabajados que el de ambos chicos. Además, sus rasgos asiáticos le daban un toque único y especial. Su cabello era negro, liso como la seda, rozaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, pero que en esta ocasión llevaba recogido en una moña alta, con un mechón cruzando su bello rostro de piel porcelana, entre sus ojos grises difíciles de leer. Portaba una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha a consecuencia de un combate que quería olvidar. A pesar de ello, en su conjunto era una persona muy atractiva, pero que debido a su frío carácter era alguien reservado de pocos amigos. Ella era una _alfa_ en todos sus sentidos.

Estuvieron varios minutos ejercitando antes de ir a la sala de combate, la cual se encontraba bajando las escaleras en el subterráneo del edificio. Estaba adaptada para la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, con esteras dispuestas en la mayor parte del suelo para evitar lesiones al caer, además de algunos sacos de boxeo de distintos tamaños suspendidos desde firmes vigas cruzando por el techo. El lugar seguía el mismo patrón que el primer piso, con adecuada iluminación y paredes tapizadas de espejos. Hoy se hallaba a su total disposición al encontrarse vacía, sin el entrenador Keith para supervisar, lo que facilitaría la práctica. Acordaron que trabajarían replicando llaves entre ellos a mano desnuda, y luego quizás intentarían uno que otro combate.

Eren se dispuso a colocar vendas en sus manos antes de ponerse los guantes de boxeo, primero dedicaría su total atención al saco que tenía en frente. No le interesaba ver cómo Mikasa le pateaba el culo a Jean como siempre sucedía. Y así fue, los golpes de sus puños contra el cuero del saco se acompañaban del sonido del otro chico golpeando su peso contra el piso y sus quejidos por encontrarse privado de movimiento en posiciones dolorosas bajo el musculoso cuerpo de la chica, quién se tomaba demasiado en serio el entrenamiento.

Se detuvo un momento, sentía el sudor resbalar por sus mejillas y mojarle la ropa. Exhaló profundo botando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones en un intento de desconectarse de su entorno. Ya más calmado, Eren enfocó toda su energía en cada puñetazo propinado a su adversario imaginario, una y otra vez, queriendo apagar el incendio que sentía dentro de sí.

Estaba molesto, hartado de que Jean le sacara en cara sus malditos celos en cuanto tenía la oportunidad. Cansado de que Mikasa le tratara como un niño y no notara que había crecido, que ya no necesitaba de su excesiva preocupación y cuidados. Apenado de la relación con sus padres cada vez más distante, de sentirse solo en casa. De su poca capacidad de generar lazos con sus compañeros. Y por sobre todo, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por ser un estúpido impulsivo que en vez de sentir repulsión por lo ocurrido durante la mañana, quería más. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que le estaban impidiendo ser un ente funcional y no sabía cómo dejarlo salir.

Se encontraba tan ensimismado en lo suyo que no se percató que Mikasa ya había terminado de moler a Jean y esperaba su turno de hacer lo mismo con él. La chica le tocó el hombro para que se percatara de su presencia, sólo ahí él le notó. Le pidió disculpas antes de sacarse los guantes para poder unirse a su masacre.

Eren se había oxidado un poco con las ausencias. En menos de quince minutos ya era la cuarta vez consecutiva que Mikasa le derribaba sin siquiera despeinarse. Llevaba la racha ganadora, antes había hecho lo mismo con el _beta_. Ninguno de ellos le hacía frente en combate, era la mejor de los tres y lo reconocían.

— Eren, tómame en serio —, dijo Mikasa con su voz de hielo al tiempo que golpeaba sus puños desnudos. Intentaba provocarlo, ella sabía que el chico se estaba conteniendo, aunque le notaba más despistado que de costumbre. Lo invitó a incorporarse una vez más para intentarlo de nuevo, y por quinta vez lo tumbó sin esfuerzo —. Otra vez. Enfócate —, añadió con calma, y por sobre ello se escucharon los gritos de Jean animándola a continuar. Ambos le miraron mal y se calló, al fin.

— Déjame un rato, estoy cansado —, gruñó Eren desde el suelo. No mentía, tenía la mente más nublada de lo habitual y no podía enfocarse bien para poder encontrar huecos en la postura de su contrincante y así ganar.

Ahora entendía lo equivocado que estaba cuando pensó que hacer actividad física le ayudaría a despejarse y borrar las imágenes de la mañana, sin embargo, las tenía tan presentes al punto de ser molesto. Apenas cerraba los ojos, se apoderaba de su mente el recuerdo del chico rubio acorralado contra la pared, con su libro rojo en el pecho en un intento por protegerse. Gruñó fuerte, tenía tan poco autocontrol sobre su mente que se estaba desesperando.

— ¿Algo te tiene intranquilo? —, preguntó Mikasa para luego sentarse a su lado con las piernas estiradas sobre las esteras. También le vendría bien un descanso. Eren se limitó a seguirle con los ojos, al no ver respuesta, añadió —: Te noto distante, pero tienes más energía que otros días. Y tus ojos brillan. Pasó algo interesante hoy —, aseguró la chica. Le conocía lo suficiente para poder hacer ese tipo de afirmaciones. Por su parte, Eren simuló que nada de eso había pasado, pero en el fondo se alarmó al verse en descubierto.

— Nada, solo que me siento algo enfermo. Creo que no fue buena idea venir aún —. El castaño se fijaba en las manchas del techo buscando algún patrón interesante que le entretuviera mientras se recuperaba.

Jean se acercó a ellos, uniéndose al descanso entrecruzando sus piernas en el piso. Extrañaba entrenar con ambos, aunque discutieran por lo más mínimo.

— Tu viejo es médico, deberías aprovechar de hablar con él. Digo, si mi papá trabajara en el hospital me ahorraría todo el tiempo de ir a una consulta. Aunque dudo que te quiten la cara de estúpido que tienes ahora, pareciera que te flecharon —, sugirió Jean en tono burlón ocultando su preocupación. Jamás le diría que de verdad le importaba la salud de su amigo.

Eren le miró como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Primera cosa: no podía joder con que estaba enamorado; y segundo: tampoco podía decirle a su padre que llevaba meses deprimido y de pronto ¡Boom!, había acosado desde la distancia a un chico sin razón aparente, y que además no podía sacarse las fantasías subidas de tono de la cabeza. Se sentía peor que cuando había tenido la subida de testosterona en su adolescencia temprana. 

Definitivamente era mala idea, quizás diría que tenía que estudiarle por principios de esquizofrenia o qué otra enfermedad mental, pero nunca podría decir que eso era enamoramiento. Aunque jamás había estado enamorado como para reconocer el sentimiento.

— Coincido con Jean, menos en lo último —, dijo Mikasa preocupada, haciendo que los ojos de Jean brillaran de felicidad por darle la razón —. Eren, estás siendo muy descuidado. Fíjate en lo delgado y pálido que estás, tu pelo siquiera brilla ¿Te estás alimentando bien? 

— Ustedes se ponen de acuerdo para joderme, ¿cierto? — Eren se veía exhausto y serio, haciendo lo mejor posible para restar importancia al tema y que dejaran de insistir, pero eran sus amigos y no se quedarían de brazos cruzados viendo como cada día se cerraba más a ellos.

— Sabes que no es así. Si no hablas con él, mañana te llevamos a rastras a su consulta ¿Está claro? —, Mikasa fue demasiado tajante en su respuesta para querer replicar. Y bueno, ahora sí que estaba obligado. Cuando la _alfa_ hablaba en ese tono era porque cumpliría su amenaza. Además, que Jean por seguirle el juego no le dejaría tranquilo.

Después de aquello, los chicos le habían obligado a irse a casa a descansar. Eren se preguntaba si sus amigos estaban en lo correcto y era él el descuidado.

Llevaba más de media hora sentado en la sala de estar de su hogar esperando la ansiada llegada de su padre, mirando con expresión ida a la pantalla del televisor que se encontraba apagada. El cabello húmedo le empapaba el chaleco recién cambiado y el cuero del sillón en el que se apoyaba.

Estaba tan cansado, claramente había algo mal en él. 

El viaje de regreso fue una tortura. Se había dado vuelta a mirar a cada persona rubia que había visto durante su trayecto. ¿Acaso le buscaba para disculparse? Realmente no lo sabía, pero eso no era nada en comparación a lo que había ocurrido más adelante.

Al estar en casa notó que nadie había llegado aún, por lo que fue directo a la ducha. Abrió la regadera y dio las gracias que durante el día la habían reparado. Puede que esa haya sido una de las tantas cosas que le habló su madre en la mañana que no prestó atención.

El agua caliente escurrió por su piel desnuda, relajando sus tensos músculos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento bajo la ducha, el vapor le humedecía la nariz. El sonido del agua al caer le reconfortaba bastante, no necesitaba escuchar música para amenizar el ambiente. Suspiró profundamente y trató de poner la mente en blanco.

Hoy había sido un día agotador en todos los sentidos. En pocas horas la realidad le golpeaba de frentón para decirle lo poco y nada que se conocía a sí mismo. Creía haber superado su fase impulsiva y ahora su cuerpo le recordaba que seguía siendo lo mismo: un púber descontrolado. Parecía ser que sus medicamentos para suprimir su agresividad no estaban surgiendo efecto.

La vida era más fácil cuando era niño y no tenía que preocuparse por cosas complicadas como hormonas y sus efectos secundarios.

Todo por su maldito sexo secundario.

Odiaba ser un _alfa_ , hacía que el mundo le pusiera una vara alta imposible de saltar, pidiéndole ser mejor que el resto. Y además venía con el plus de exaltar su lado pasional por mil en todos los sentidos posibles, de la peor manera. Aquella fue la razón por la cual empezó a aislarse del resto, para no herir a otros y evitar malos entendidos.

Detuvo su discurso mental antes de seguir aumentando el desagrado que sentía contra su persona. Suspiró por enésima vez, ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que estaría conforme consigo mismo?

Perdido en sus pensamientos, extendió el brazo hacia la pared buscando el shampoo. En vez de tocar las frías baldosas de la pared percibió que algo suave y cálido trepó por su mano. Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron. Desconcertado, abrió los ojos. Como si se tratara de una aparición, vio al chico del tren frente a él, su ángel, muy cerca suyo. Bajo el vapor podía notar con sutileza la desnudez del otro. Los rubios cabellos se le pegaban grácilmente al rostro, con el rubor coloreando sus mejillas. Le observaba ansioso lleno de deseo, invitándolo a que se deleitara con su compañía, que gozara de su nívea piel e impregnara con su esencia.

Para Eren, era la sensualidad hecha persona.

El rubio tomó su mano con suavidad y la condujo hacia sus labios. Besó y lamió su palma lentamente haciéndole estremecer, sin dejar de mirarle fijo a los ojos. Continuó recorriendo con su lengua los dedos desde la base hasta la punta, y al llegar allí los introdujo lentamente en su boca, succionando suavemente de ellos, dándole la visión que devoraba otra parte de su cuerpo.

El sonido del agua le despertó de su ensoñación, al igual que la vez anterior, con cierto letargo.

Se sentía confuso, arrinconado. Y ardiendo. El fuego se apoderó de su organismo.

Su duro miembro demandaba atención urgente deseando haber estado dentro de la húmeda cavidad de aquel chico, siendo acariciado en su longitud por su lengua, mientras sostenía de sus rubios cabellos al marcar el ritmo de las mamadas hasta terminar en su boca. Quería hacer aquello y mucho más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó de contener sus impulsos. Descargó todas sus emociones en ese lugar. Tocó su cuerpo pensando en aquel chico sin importarle que no sabía nada sobre él, imaginando que lo tenía debajo suyo, acorralándolo contra las frías cerámicas de la pared, dominándolo, compartiendo ese momento tan placentero e íntimo como era el sexo. Aunque nunca había experimentado realmente de aquello. Eren era virgen.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se corrió bajo la ducha pensando en aquel ángel de las formas más obscenas que alguna vez se le habían cruzado por la cabeza, tantas posiciones que deseaba probar con él, sólo con su rubio.

Al salir del baño, la culpa le invadió de pronto. Se sentía sucio y asqueado, no pleno como se suponía que debiera estar luego de haber alcanzado el orgasmo disfrutando de su propio cuerpo. Le había resultado inevitable el satisfacer sus deseos, aún así se sentía un grandísimo imbécil por haber cedido y quebrantar su autocontrol. Era consciente que le había violado más que mentalmente, ensuciado su integridad como persona rebajándolo al nivel de un objeto sexual.

Eren sentía que de a poco perdía el control de su vida.

Una parte de él quería golpearse por ello. Otra le incitaba a llevar al límite la situación, volviendo real aquel escenario. De lo único que estaba claro era que si le veía otra vez, definitivamente no iba a terminar bien.

Eren se colocó el pijama y un chaleco negro con capucha antes de ir a la sala de estar a esperar a su padre. Necesitaba urgente poder tocar el tema con él, a pesar de que temía de cómo reaccionaría.

El chico no se percató que pasó más de media hora en el sofá de su casa sin hacer nada por encontrarse perdido debatiendo sobre su conducta durante su jornada. Tan ensimismado estaba que pegó un salto cuando alguien más tocó su cabeza.

No había escuchado a nadie llegar.

Detrás de él se encontraba parado un hombre de casi treinta años, de cabello rubio, corto y ondulado en las puntas. Sus anticuados lentes le oscurecían sus grises ojos. Escrutaba al menor buscando alguna pista sobre su vaga actitud, casi como si se compadeciera de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La frondosa barba le daba un aspecto más maduro, añadiendo unos diez años a su edad. Vestía una gastada sudadera blanca debajo de su gruesa chaqueta verde militar y pantalones anchos que llevaba atrapados bajo las altas botas de cuero marrón.

El mayor enarcó una ceja al notar que Eren recién se había percatado de su presencia. Antes siquiera se había inmutado al encender las luces de la estancia.

— Oye Eren, sabía que estabas mal, pero no me digas que te estás drogando. 

Eren le miró todavía ido, siquiera se había movido del lugar luego de su repentina intromisión. Demoró unos segundos antes de procesar lo que le había dicho. Frunció el ceño molesto, al parecer vino a puro joderle.

El recién llegado era Zeke Jaeger, su medio hermano mayor, hijo del anterior matrimonio de su padre. Era un _alfa_ al igual que él, pero a diferencia suya el rubio había sido obediente al mandato de sus progenitores. Era una persona ejemplar y funcional, no como el menor, siempre metido en líos y sin sobresalir en nada en especial. Aún así mantenía mucho aprecio hacia su persona a pesar de demostrar lo contrario con su actitud.

Zeke venía seguido a visitar a su hermanito desde que nació, por lo cual había formado un vínculo especial aunque fueran de distintas madres. De hecho Carla era como una segunda madre para él. A veces cuando venía de visita se quedaba a dormir con él en su cuarto, por lo que se había acostumbrado a que viniera algunos días y pasaran tiempo juntos. Aquello duró hasta que el joven encontrara trabajo luego de terminar sus estudios, cuando empezó a vivir en su propio departamento. Desde entonces que se veían cada dos semanas o menos, aunque Zeke siempre invitaba a Eren que le fuera a ver en cuando tuviera algún día libre o necesitara hablar con alguien, pero nunca había acudido a su llamado. Decidió ir a visitarle en persona luego de salir del trabajo, puesto que desde hace tiempo no tenía noticias suyas y le preocupaban sus ausencias.

— Lo que haga es problema mío, puto mono —, exclamó Eren enojado por tratarle de drogadicto. Con suerte tomaba sus medicinas y quería que ingiriera otras cosas.

— Ow... Tan tierno que eres, no sabes cuánto te extrañé —, respondió con burla a su provocación, era ya muy grande para pelear por estupideces. Ignoraría la agresiva bienvenida para tocar algo más importante —: Hermanito, me tenías preocupado. Dejaste la puerta sin llave y con las luces apagadas ni te veías.

Zeke le revolvió el pelo que aún se encontraba húmedo, esperando así desperezarle, pero Eren lo apartó de inmediato de un manotazo. El adolescente no quería de su lástima ni tampoco de sus mimos, no hoy que se encontraba tan confundido. Zeke suspiró algo decepcionado extendiendo la cabeza hacia atrás, el chico no cambiaría por más que así quisiera. Eren era terco como una mula, siquiera entendía que él estaba ahí para intentar subirle el ánimo.

— Vale, te dejo tranquilo. Por lo menos deberías saludarme si me he dado el trabajo de venir a verte —, dijo antes de rodear el sillón donde estaba su hermano sentado para incorporarse a su lado. Sacó una barra de chocolate que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la ofreció, pero éste ni le tomó en cuenta. Eren amaba el chocolate y las comidas dulces, por lo que de verdad que algo serio le pasaba si había sido ignorado. Eso o la pubertad había terminado de cagar su temperamento.

— No tenías por qué venir, en serio —, dijo Eren cortante sin mirarlo, estaba muy entretenido mirando la negra pantalla del televisor como para dedicarle su atención. El aroma del cacao era agradable, pero no era lo que su cuerpo quería oler en este momento.

— ¿Sabes que es por tu actitud de mierda que no tienes novia? —, soltó de pronto el mayor haciendo que el chico terminara de exasperar. Su cara de pocos amigos le hizo tanta gracia que no pudo contener la risa. Había tocado justo un punto sensible, directo en el ego de su hermanito.

— Zeke, por qué carajo eres tan malditamente pendejo — masculló enterrando sus propias uñas en sus rodillas. La respiración de Eren era audible, intentaba controlarse para no golpearle en los huevos teniéndolo tan cerca —, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no estoy interesado en tener a nadie? Ni siquiera a mi mismo me tolero, así que no me jodas.

— Precisamente por eso, te haría bien salir y ver el mundo con otros ojos —, Zeke hizo gestos en el aire como si volaran mariposas, dando una visión divertida de quién se suponía que era serio e impasible con el resto —. Si conocieras a una chica o chico especial, que por supuesto no te juzgaré por lo que elijas, podrías cambiar tu cara de amargado y disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida: como coger, por ejemplo.

— ¡Por qué mierda siempre sacas ESE tema! ¿Acaso no hay más actividades que puedes hacer más que "coger"? ¿¡Ah!? —, Eren se paró indignado. El color se le subió al rostro en una mezcla de bochorno e incomodidad. Odiaba hablar de esos temas con su hermanastro por lo mismo, no le tomaba en serio y de inmediato pasaba al acto sexual como si hablara de qué desayunó ese día, pero eso sólo lo hacía con él o sus amigos.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Eren estaba en las mismas al recordar a aquel chico que conoció en la mañana. En su rubio.

Ahí cayó en cuenta que en algún momento que no conocía había comenzado a nombrarle como si fuera de su pertenencia. Sobrevino que estaba en el mismo juego sin darse cuenta. No podía entender qué era lo que tenía de diferente para removerle tan profundamente y hacerle actuar como un animal. Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos al punto que Zeke tuvo que zamarrear de una manga para que le prestara atención.

— Eren, dime quién es la persona afortunada y te dejaré tranquilo.

Ante sus palabras, se congeló ¿Acaso su hermano le había leído la mente o era muy transparente? Negó de inmediato, había sido muy ingenuo en pensar que podría hablar con él sin que le llenara la cabeza de sus extrañas mierdas.

— No hay nadie —, respondió tajante sin titubear. Zeke seguía afirmando de su manga, por lo que le amenazó presionando de una de sus muñecas con fuerza, dándole a entender que si continuaba le doblaría el brazo.

Zeke se limitó a observarle calmado sin mostrar dolor, para él era obvio que su hermano ocultaba algo y que probablemente tenía problemas con alguien más, pero no supuso que picara tan rápido el anzuelo. Tampoco esperó que en realidad tuviera a alguien ocupando su corazón, lo cual fue confirmado con su reacción tan agresiva. Le conocía demasiado bien para que le ocultara este tipo de cosas. Esperó a que el mismo chico le soltara para darle su espacio y continuó.

— ...Por ahora. Cuando la tengas, te estaré esperando para conversar con un buen café —, volvió a mostrarle el chocolate, algo más blando por haber estado en su mano en todo momento. Eren le miró serio por unos segundos antes de romper la envoltura y tomar un trozo. Su invitación había sido aceptada.

— No prometo nada.

Eren le restó importancia, limitándose a llevar el dulce a su boca. No se veía capaz de cumplir con la promesa, más por la falta de ese "alguien" que tanto su hermano esperaba. Sin embargo, Zeke estaba seguro que ese día llegaría más pronto de lo esperado.


	4. Tormento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El celo es un estado normal para los omegas, incapacitante hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, algo en Armin ha cambiado en el último tiempo y esta es la primera vez que se siente morir por culpa de sus hormonas.
> 
> ¿Tendrá que ver con el encuentro fugaz con Eren en el tren?

Para Armin, lo que experimentaba no era algo totalmente nuevo. Ya había entrado en el mismo estado en varias ocasiones desde los dieciséis años, al punto que por su regularidad sabía calcular cuándo comenzaría su ciclo y así poder prepararse. Pero esta era la primera vez que llegaba a urgencias por ello, además de adelantarse algunos días de lo previsto. Lo normal el malestar disminuyera al hacer efecto los medicamentos y que fuera capaz de quedarse en casa descansando mientras mermaba el celo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión había sentido tanto dolor que le era imposible mantenerse de pie. 

En el hospital, apenas llegó al servicio de urgencias fue ingresado sin demora como correspondía al protocolo. En este tipo de circunstancias lo que primaba era la seguridad del afectado, por lo cual le atendían solo funcionarios que fuesen _omegas_ o _betas_. No le podían dejar en la sala de espera común junto con los demás pacientes para evitar que alguno reaccionara a sus feromonas e intentara atacarle. 

Pronto le evaluó la médica de turno y de inmediato supo que lo que padecía se escapaba del manejo común, por lo cual requería que alguien especializado en el tema le viera en la brevedad. Para su mala suerte, al ser de madrugada no había nadie capacitado que pudiese ayudar respecto a lo que ocurría con su cuerpo, y no tuvo más remedio que esperar la llegada del especialista del siguiente turno para poder saber qué harían con él.

Lo que Armin más temía era terminar hospitalizado. Estar en celo de por sí era algo horrible, y experimentarlo en un lugar tan frío como un hospital hacía todo peor. Se sentía acorralado. Lo habían aislado de inmediato en una sala individual de cuatro por cinco metros para evitar que alguien le hiciera daño. Eso había ocurrido hace ya unas tres horas atrás. 

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana. 

Los pitidos del monitor a su lado le crispaban los nervios, más si no entendía a qué se referían las líneas y números que subían y bajaban en la pantalla sin sentido alguno para él, pero suponía que algo se relacionaban con su corazón puesto que el marcador aceleraba cuando se agitaba y tiraba de los cables que conectaron al lado derecho de su pecho con parches gelatinosos. El blanco de la aséptica habitación aumentaba con creces su incomodidad. Las paredes sólo se encontraban decoradas con carteles indicando que se prohibía la toma de fotografías, algo que entendió como el protocolo en caso de paro cardíaco, y unos cuantos papeles en la pared contraria que supuso que debían ser más prohibiciones por las letras rojas en ellos.

Cuanto más observaba, menos le agradaba.

Armin tenía la mirada fija en el goteo de la solución que le administraban. La bolsa se encontraba colgada en un porta sueros cerca de la cabecera de la camilla donde le habían dejado acostado, con las barandillas de seguridad arriba para que no se golpeara con sus propios temblores como había ocurrido en casa, razón por la cual tenía un parche de tela cubriendo parte de su frente. Se había golpeado con la esquina de un mueble al caer y, como si fuera un cuchillo, la piel de su frente se abrió dejando al descubierto parte de los músculos de su sien. Fue una herida profunda que requirió tres puntos que fueron colocados luego de ser estabilizado, y aunque usaron anestesia todavía se sentía angustiado por la sensación de los hilos pasar a través de su piel.

Además, le habían inmovilizado de una muñeca amarrándolo a la camilla por si intentaba escapar, lo que difícilmente ocurriría. Apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse y tampoco sentía su propio cuerpo bajo las gruesas frazadas. Hace algunos minutos volvió a ingresar una enfermera para aumentar la velocidad con que administraban los sedantes y analgésicos endovenosos indicados para calmar su fiebre. Sintió el frío recorrer su brazo derecho donde tenía puesta la vía, el que habían lastimado bastante al no poder encontrar una vena para punzar debido a su inquietud, y lo más probable era que le lesionaron más de la cuenta por el hematoma que se estaba formando alrededor del catéter. Era molesto, pero se opacaba por el dolor generalizado que sentía en todo su cuerpo, como si sus entrañas se contrajeran por completo quitándole la fuerza y el aliento sacándole gemidos al espirar.

Se desconectó un poco del exterior para tranquilizarse y ordenar lo sucedido. Había pasado mucho en las últimas horas y poco entendió la explicación de quien le atendió apenas llegó al hospital. Al parecer había tenido una crisis hormonal en la madrugada, lo que había provocado que su celo se manifestara más doloroso e intenso de lo normal. Le había comentado que lo más probable era que algo había cambiado en su organismo, por lo que quizás esta sería la primera de muchas experiencias horrendas que tendría cada tres meses si es que no se hacía algo al respecto. 

A pesar de los fármacos indicados, sus sentidos seguían agudizado. Los olores de las personas se le impregnaban a la nariz con desagrado, sintiendo náuseas cuando se acercaban lo suficiente, especialmente si eran de otro género. El sudor le pegaba la ropa al torso y el pelo a la frente. No bastando con lo que ya padecía, sus partes íntimas dolían afligiéndolo aún más, mojando incómodamente su pantalón sin estimulación alguna. Era tanto que sentía como si se hubiese orinado encima, pero de un aspecto más resbaladizo y caliente. El box apestaba a sus dulces feromonas y no era capaz de controlarlo.

Armin nunca había odiado tanto el hecho de haber nacido como un _omega_ hasta ahora. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la aflicción le desbordaba. Sentía tanta rabia con su propio cuerpo que le era difícil lidiar con el estrés. Respiraba con dificultad por la boca intentando ocultar sus quejidos y así evitar molestar a los que estuvieran cerca, haciendo lo posible por sufrir en silencio. 

— Oye mocoso, estoy contigo —, llamó el adulto a su lado. Su acompañante le acarició la cabeza con la mayor sutileza que había en su persona para calmarle, ordenando un poco sus rubios cabellos que se encontraban pegajosos por el sudor, evitando tocar por sobre el parche. 

Levi se había quedado a cargo de la situación luego de que su tío le tuviera que dejar para ir a trabajar. Lamentablemente Erwin no podía faltar sin buscar a otro profesor que le reemplazase en clases, lo cual sería difícil estando cortos de tiempo. Su acompañante se veía atento a lo que ocurría a pesar de la privación de sueño, con su clásico porte indiferente sin importar la situación, aunque podía percibir un deje de preocupación en su rostro por más que hiciera el intento de ocultarlo. 

El hombre estaba sentado en un banquito de metal cercano a la cabecera de la camilla, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Tenía una chaqueta verde desgastada sobre sus muslos, que había usado anteriormente en el trayecto. Vestía casual con una pulcra camisa negra, jeans a juego y zapatillas oscuras. La ropa contrastaba con lo descuidado que se veía. Se encontraba despeinado, con ojeras bajo los ojos. Pocas veces Levi se observaba tan deplorable, pero era en lo que menos se fijaría en esta circunstancia. Más a Armin le preocupaba la razón por la cual su tío había confiado en él siendo que en ese momento se encontraba vulnerable a que cualquiera le atacara. Si estuviera más consciente, habría intentado averiguar el por qué no había reaccionado a sus descontroladas feromonas ni tampoco se veía afectado por ellas.

— Perdón... —, murmuró Armin apenas gesticulando las palabras. La culpa le invadía al haber despertado a todos en casa a las tres de la mañana y tener que interrumpir sus rutinas por algo tan vergonzoso e incapacitante. En ese momento había hecho lo posible por pararse a buscar por sí mismo sus supresores, pero apenas hizo el intento cayó al piso, golpeándose la frente con el borde romo de la mesita de noche. 

Fue el ruido lo que alertó a los mayores con quienes vivía. Pensaron que se debía a algún ladrón que había ingresado por la ventana de la habitación del chico, la que se encontraba en el cuarto trasero del primer piso del hogar, dando directamente con el patio. 

Llegaron cautelosos a la escena, Levi con el revólver del trabajo listo para disparar, y Erwin detrás de él con una escoba, rezando que nada le hubiera pasado a su sobrino, sino su hermana le mataría. 

Como si se tratara de una película de acción, Levi se escondió detrás de la pared cercana a la puerta esperando escuchar movimiento dentro, mas sólo percibía los quejidos del menor. Aumentó la fuerza del agarre de la empuñadura del arma, molería a cualquier bastardo que estuviese haciendo sufrir al chico de Erwin, quien ya consideraba como su propio ahijado. No se contendría si tenía que llegar al extremo de matar en caso de ser necesario.

Levi se precipitó a entrar primero sin hacer señales a su acompañante. Esta era su misión y no dejaría que un civil sin entrenamiento como Erwin corriera peligro. Empujó de la perilla con rapidez, sosteniendo la pistola apuntando hacia donde había percibido los ruidos, a una altura prudente que acabaría con cualquier persona de un solo disparo. 

El pelinegro le gritó que no ingresara a la habitación, pero ya era muy tarde. Con su entrada, un dulce aroma inundó el pasillo. Era suave, pero lo suficientemente penetrante para aturdirlos a ambos, especialmente al más alto. De inmediato Erwin cubrió su nariz para evitar que las feromonas de _omega_ adormecieran sus sentidos. 

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver que en realidad la escena era otra, con Armin en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor del celo, con la cara manchada en sangre fresca y ningún asaltante presente. En su agonía, les había pedido que le dejaran tranquilo, pero la petición fue ignorada. 

Aunque le había dicho que se alejara, Erwin volvió a acomodar a Armin en la cama cargando por completo el peso de su ahijado, quien no podía sostenerse con sus propias fuerzas. Levi guardó el arma y fue a buscar algo con qué limpiar la herida de su frente que sangraba a borbotones, manchando con rojo parte del piso y la camisa del pijama. Daba la sensación de que el corte era más profundo de lo que parecía y que requeriría de una sutura, pero aquello era lo que menos les preocupaba.

No hubo cambio alguno en su condición al inyectarle el supresor, ni tampoco a luego de ingerir las medicinas. En su desesperación, le obligaron a tomar toda la caja, al punto que, en poco tiempo, entre píldora y píldora, se habían sobrepasaron por mucho a la cantidad máxima diaria recomendada. 

La situación empeoraba. Armin terminó vomitando el cargamento de medicamentos que su estómago no pudo tolerar, devolviendo las tabletas completas sin ser digeridas. En el proceso manchó de bilis la ropa de ambos adultos. Tenía tantas ganas de disculparse por ello, especialmente con Levi, quien también tenía las manos llenas de su sangre. Sabía lo sagrado que era para su persona el tema de la limpieza, más no se había quejado en ningún momento, sino todo lo contrario, hacía lo posible por ayudar en lo que estaba a su alcance. Intentó hablar, pero de voz sólo salían gemidos que le eran imposible controlar. 

Las molestias aumentaban conforme pasaban los minutos. Su fiebre no daba indicios de querer mermar. Armin estaba tan letárgico que siquiera podía desprenderse de su ropa como desearía, sin importar que se encontrara acompañado. Fue su tío quien finalmente tomó la decisión de llevarle a urgencias. Lo que menos quería era verle sufriendo y buscar una pareja sin su consentimiento no lo concebiría nunca como una opción. Además, debían ver qué hacer con la herida que no paraba de sangrar.

Horas más tarde, Armin seguía teniendo la cara roja y el cuerpo caliente, pero al menos ya no sentía el irrefrenable deseo de ser tomado por cualquiera para disminuir sus molestias. Estaba un poco más lúcido que durante el incidente, lo que hacía todo mucho más incómodo. 

— Discúlpame por… —, trató de decir, mas su murmullo fue interrumpido por Levi, quien se encontraba visiblemente cabreado.

— Te golpearé si vuelves a disculparte otra vez por algo que no puedes controlar, ¿Me oíste? —, Levi le reprimió severo sin mirarle, se notaba que le molestaba su actitud tan pasiva y condescendiente. Armin asintió levemente aguantando las ganas de llorar, sentía que era un estorbo para todos. Se escondió más abajo de las frazadas para que no le viera quebrarse y siguiera retándolo.

— Armin, entiende que esto podría haberte pasado cualquier día a cualquier hora. Tuviste la suerte de estar en casa y no en la calle donde cualquier pedazo de mierda te hubiese agarrado.

Levi tenía razón, podría haber sido peor y que esto hubiese pasado en otro momento, en solitario o en la universidad. Inmediatamente Armin recordó lo ocurrido durante la mañana del día anterior, sobre el incidente con aquel chico en el transporte. Sus temblores aumentaron de sólo pensar en ello, no sabía si de excitación o de miedo, le era difícil diferenciarlo estando en celo. Pero de algo estaba seguro: si hubiese ocurrido en ese momento no habría podido acudir por ayuda ni confiado su seguridad en nadie. O quizás hubiese sucumbido ante el deseo y los más oscuros sentimientos que llevaba tiempo escondiendo.

Habría estado a su merced.

Pensar en él abrió puertas que no quería, dando pie a que desbordara su imaginación. Otra vez su imagen ocupó su mente, ya no se encontraba en el hospital solo con la compañía del adulto.

Al igual que en su último sueño, se encontraba acorralado contra el colchón de la camilla. Sentía a su demonio sentado a horcajadas en sus muslos, aprisionándolo bajo su masculino cuerpo. El chico estaba desnudo sobre él, sonriéndole con esa dominancia que odiaba al encontrarse lúcido, pero que en aquella circunstancia le prendía de tanto erotismo. Le encantaba pensar en que él le tomaría, de ser sometido por aquel individuo. 

Pudo apreciar con claridad la marcada musculatura en su piel, más bronceada que la suya, haciendo un exquisito contraste con el turquesa de sus ojos.

Aquella imagen le revolvió las entrañas, la electricidad recorrió todo su ser. Deseaba probar cada parte de él. Le volvía loco pensar cuál sería la verdadera esencia de su persona, pues en su imaginación no podía hacer más que contemplar y sentirse sucumbido ante el deseo que le provocaba tanta testosterona.

El joven se inclinó hacia adelante rozando sutilmente la nariz en su cuello, embriagándose en el olor que emanaba, tan dulce, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza del más pequeño cuidando de no aplastarle. 

Se separó para observar fijamente con sus verdes ojos sin perder detalle alguno, de su expresivo rostro ruborizado, con la visión empañada en lujuria, la boca entreabierta y los labios húmedos, jadeando, rogando para que continuara. Era un cazador a la espera del momento perfecto para atacar a su presa. Extasiado, Armin se dejó ahogar por el mar de sensaciones que le producía.

Al rubio se le escaparon suspiros al sentir sus labios regalándole pequeños besos y suaves mordidas sobre su pecho y pezones, deseoso a que se enfocara en entregarle el máximo placer, succionando y tirando con sus dientes lentamente sin causarle daño. El _omega_ gimió extasiado ante sus caricias, sentía que pronto perdería la razón.

Armin quiso acabar con el espacio que les separaba, pero al intentar levantarse y acortar distancia, las fuerzas le fallaron. Apenas podía moverse. 

Pareció ser que el de cabellos chocolate leyó su mente y le acomodó mejor bajo su cuerpo, ubicándose entre sus piernas en una posición perfecta para rozar su intimidad desnuda contra su interior, desde el perineo hasta la unión de sus nalgas, torturándolo lentamente. Se encontraba tan lubricado que el contacto se volvió resbaladizo y húmedo. 

Armin podía sentir lo duro y grande que estaba su amante. Mordió su propio labio inferior con goce de solo pensar en tenerlo dentro, entre sus cálidas paredes, apretando de él hasta hacerle eyacular. Se removía inquieto bajo suyo transmitiendo la ansiedad que le provocaba la espera de ser impregnado. 

El chico captó su mensaje. Dejó de ser tierno y volvió a acortar distancia asediando su boca, brusco, quitándole el poco aliento que le quedaba. Pasó una de sus manos bajo la cadera, elevando su pelvis y así profundizar el contacto. Subió uno de sus muslos a su hombro, y allí le sintió embestir con fuerza sin aviso alguno, tocando algo dentro suyo que le hizo gemir audiblemente, con esa voz cargada de lujuria que pocos habían escuchado.

Fuera realidad o fantasía, estaba ardiendo otra vez. Le quería a él, sólo a él entre sus brazos. De una forma tan íntima y carnal como nunca había experimentado antes con nadie. Ni con sus anteriores parejas había podido sentir algo similar, quizás por el miedo de ser juzgado.

A Armin se le había borrado tanto la mente que siquiera había notado que había entrado un doctor hace un momento y se encontraba conversando con Levi sobre lo ocurrido. Ambos adultos se sobresaltaron con su repentina intervención. La había cagado a fondo, al punto que no sabía qué decirles para que disminuyera la tensión recién generada.

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Volvía a reinar el sonido del pitido del monitor que se aceleraba sincrónico a sus temblores. Sentía que si hablaba volvería a gemir, se encontraba demasiado excitado para poder controlar el tono de su voz.

Para poder proceder con su trabajo fue el médico quien atinó a ignorar su vergonzosa, pero esperable reacción. Se acercó cauteloso de no exaltarle más, a una distancia prudente le quitó un poco las mantas que le cubrían. Armin se veía sofocado a pesar de los intentos de los otros profesionales por estabilizar su situación, con el pecho subiendo y bajando acelerado, el rubor en sus mejillas y los ojos vidriosos. El médico pensó que quizás había empeorado luego de dejarle tanto tiempo esperando, en vez de concebir que el rubio había recientemente experimentado una fantasía erótica tan real que volvía a activar su lado más frágil.

Armin no sabía si era por sus pardos cabellos o el tono de voz que aquel hombre le resultó familiar. No se parecía a ninguno de sus conocidos, sin embargo, podía vislumbrar una cierta similitud con el joven que ocasionaba tantos estragos a su cuerpo. Aunque de inmediato desechó la idea, debía ser el celo el que le estaba confundiendo. Quizás el hombre era un _alfa_ y ese era el rasgo común, no que fueran familiares.

El doctor vestía la típica bata blanca que portaban todos en la institución, con los bolsillos cargados de implementos médicos e identificación visible colgada al cuello con el nombre de Dr. Grisha Jaeger. Debajo vestía un suéter de lana burdeo, sobresaliendo por el cuello una camisa blanca, pantalones de tela marrón y mocasines negros. Los lentes redondos junto con la barba acentuaban su edad. Parecía un hombre en el que podría confiar en cualquier situación, menos en ésta al encontrarse tan expuesto.

— Armin, ¿me escuchas? —, le llamó con tranquilidad y esperó a que el chico asintiera moviendo levemente su cabeza para continuar, quien evitaba mirarle a los ojos por lo recientemente ocurrido —. Soy el doctor Jaeger, vine a ayudarte a mejorar. Me especializo en _omegas_ y necesito que respondas unas preguntas para poder entender mejor qué te sucede, ¿Te molesta que tu tío permanezca aquí?

Armin negó suavemente sin corregir el término que usó para referirse a su acompañante. Prefería mil veces tenerle cerca que estar en solitario con un desconocido. 

El médico prosiguió al verse autorizado. Tomó asiento en el mesón cercano para anotar en unos formularios que traía bajo el brazo y aclaró su garganta antes de leerlos en voz alta:

— Armin Arlert, eres un _omega_ masculino de veintidós años, estudiante universitario y vives con tus tíos, ¿es correcto? —. El rubio asintió, era su información básica que ya había repetido varias veces desde que había entrado al hospital. Al parecer era importante que se identificara de forma correcta antes de iniciar cualquier conversación.

— Tuviste tu primer celo a los dieciséis años, actualmente tomas supresores que al parecer no hacen efecto alguno en tu cuerpo. Sobre tus antecedentes, eras una persona con ciclo regular, ochenta y cinco días más tres a cuatro de celo. No has estado embarazado ni tampoco tienes pareja estable —, dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último y Armin pareció tensarse en la camilla. El silencio que le siguió terminó por crisparle los nervios, pero nadie más que él lo notaría. El médico dejó de enfocarse en los papeles para observarle sereno, casi dándole la sensación de que estaba ocultando información importante —. Sólo con eso contamos. Armin, quiero que sepas que estás en un ambiente seguro, todo lo que se hable aquí no será compartido con quienes tú no quieras a menos que haya un tercero involucrado que pueda sufrir algún daño. No te juzgaremos si hay algo que no quieras contarnos, a menos que pueda ayudar a entender mejor qué te pasó, ¿De acuerdo?

El _omega_ asintió no muy seguro de poder continuar, pero debía de cooperar si quería mejorar. Advirtió que Levi le miraba con el rabillo del ojo tratando de leer su mente, y su ansiedad volvió a dispararse al escuchar lo que seguía:

— En el ingreso anotaron que no tienes pareja estable, pero es importante que seas sincero al respecto: ¿Has intimado con un _alfa_ durante esta semana?

Con aquella pregunta Armin sintió el peso de tener a Levi en la misma sala, quien de inmediato se alertó buscando algún signo en su persona de que les hubiese estado escondiendo algo a él y Erwin. Apretó los dientes nervioso, no de culpa, sino de sentir que era juzgado por algo que realmente no había hecho.

— ¡Nada de nada! De verdad que no he estado con nadie desde hace meses. Tampoco salgo a fiestas. No fumo, tengo asma. El alcohol no me gusta —, añadió entrecortado haciendo pausas al estar más rojo que la luz de un semáforo. Tenía que confesar ciertas cosas que hubiese deseado que su ahora “tío” no se enterara, todo por ganarse la confianza del profesional. De la ansiedad, enterró sus propias uñas en su palma su mano sin darse cuenta del daño que se hacía —. La última vez que, bueno, que tuve, _eso_ , fue hace un año. Y no quiero dar detalles al respecto.

Armin tenía secretos que no había podido contar a nadie, ni a sus amigas más cercanas. Su última relación había sido más que tortuosa, y no había terminado para nada bien. Aunque por un tiempo había sido feliz a su lado, prefería olvidar cada momento que pasó con aquel chico.

Pero su fantasma le perseguiría por siempre, y al abusivo control de verse asfixiado por quién juró amarle.

Y por eso era que los odiaba, Armin repudiaba a los _alfas_ más que a nadie. Desde aquel día no se arreglaba al salir, ni tampoco esperaba impresionar a otros con su fachada. Prefería seguir viviendo en su mundo de libros y héroes de ficción que difícilmente le harían daño.

Su silencio dio a entender que no quería ser interrogado sobre aquel incidente. Sin embargo, había aportado material que a futuro su tutor no dejaría pasar por alto. Armin en ningún momento les había contado que estuvo con alguien, pero sí lo había sospechado al verle llegar a escondidas cuando se suponía debía de estar estudiando. Por algún motivo, Levi se sentía decepcionado de que el chico no fuera sincero con ellos siendo que siempre le recalcaban que era bienvenido en su hogar, con sus preocupaciones, buenos y malos momentos. Chasqueó la lengua cabreado, intervendría en la conversación por más que Armin se enojara con él más adelante.

— Armin ha estado “trabajando” desde hace poco y llega tarde —, Levi hizo énfasis en aquella palabra, dando a entender que dudaba de si realmente esa era la actividad que le mantenía ocupado durante algunas tardes y fines de semana —. También le he visto más cansado, a veces se duerme en la mesa cuando hace sus trabajos. Duerme de día y de noche se mantiene despierto, además de que está comiendo más que antes.

La cara de Armin se encendió de la vergüenza, más por entender que estaba mal interpretando todo debido a las pesadillas recurrentes que tenía todas las noches y que comía más al estar constantemente asediado por la ansiedad. Pero tampoco se sentía capaz de contarle sus problemas cuando aquello le hacía sentir que todavía era un niño pequeño. El doctor se sobó la frente con una mano buscando las palabras adecuadas para mediar, pero Armin fue más rápido:

— ¡De verdad que estoy trabajando! ¿Por qué no me cree? Desde hace dos meses soy mesero en Jaeger Kaffee y me gusta mucho estar ahí; y si duermo poco es porque estoy estresado.

No dio más, estaba cansado de la situación, de su maldito cuerpo que se volvió loco desde ayer por culpa de aquel chico, de que le juzgaran injustificadamente y le pusieran una soga al cuello. Estaba tan frustrado que nuevamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— Ejem… Chico, ese café es de mi esposa Carla. Me ha hablado de ti antes —, intervino el médico con voz jovial, bajándole el perfil a la pelea que se estaba formando entre su paciente y familiar.

Aquella sí que había sido una buena intervención. Armin se calmó al escucharle, no se lo esperaba, pero era grato de saber que su jefa era pareja de quién tenía en frente. Algo menos por lo que preocuparse; en cambio Levi se paró de su sitio y fue a apoyar la espalda contra la pared contraria, molesto por haber sido cortado cuando necesitaba respuestas. No obstante, no olvidaría la conversación, tenía temas pendientes que tocar a futuro y nadie salvaría a Armin de ese interrogatorio.

— Volviendo al tema de tu salud ¿Has notado cambios en tu cuerpo durante este último tiempo?

— Desde hace un tiempo estoy más sensible en todos los sentidos. Puedo notar cuando me observan en la calle, especialmente si se trata de un _alfa_ —, Armin tenía que confesarlo todo, ¿no? —. Ayer un chico me quedó mirando en el metro. No hizo nada, pero no sé por qué desde ese momento que presentí que me podría hacer daño. Fue tan real, quedé con esa idea pegada. Tengo miedo de que algo me pueda pasar.

La angustia era visible en su rostro y voz, especialmente en algo que le parecía incontrolable para él. Su descripción, aunque vaga, hizo que el médico captara más su atención. 

— Armin, tienes que estar tranquilo. Es normal que estés más receptivo si pronto llegase tu celo. También es normal que reacciones frente a la presencia de otras personas o que ellos lo hagan por tus feromonas, constantemente las estás liberando sin que seas consciente de ello. Tus exámenes están todos normales, menos tus hormonas que están por sobre el nivel normal, lo que coincide con tus síntomas. Necesito examinarte y con eso podremos ver si te enviamos a casa ¿Vale? —, El médico se le veía tranquilo, al parecer no había algo extraño a pesar de haber experimentado una mala experiencia. Levi con su típica actitud estoica, se negó a dejarle solo y le acompañó en cada momento. De hecho, le iba a ayudar a desvestir, pero Grisha llamó a una enfermera a que lo hiciera para evitar malentendidos.

Recostado mirando al techo le quitaron el chaleco. Su temblor aumentó con el frío al verse desprovisto de ropa, la tela se encontraba empapada en sudor. En su pecho descubierto posó el gélido fonendoscopio, auscultando los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Le era muy incómodo ser examinado mientras tantos ojos le observaban sin pudor alguno. Además de que debía ocultar sus quejidos cuando sentía los roces sobre su piel, especialmente si se trataba de zonas erógenas que se encontraban mucho más sensibles de lo normal.

La peor parte fue cuando le examinaron de la cintura para abajo, siquiera quiso mirar qué le hacían. No opuso resistencia alguna, solo se limitó a obedecer cuando le pedían que se relajara para moverle, pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la enfermera tomaba con sus guantes la secreción que escurría por su pierna, separando sus dedos viendo cómo la viscosidad estiraba. Ninguno de los presentes hizo mención sobre la erección que aún mantenía debajo de su ropa interior.

Agradeció que en ningún momento le tocaran de más ni dejaran en una posición bochornosa. Apenas terminaron le volvieron a cubrir. En un futuro debía disculparse con Levi por haberle obligado a que le viera hasta el alma.

El doctor se lavó las manos antes de volver a anotar en la ficha la información recopilada. Armin por su parte, se giró hacia la pared para no tener que entrar en contacto visual con nadie, demasiado avergonzado y cansado para iniciar una conversación. Sólo quería volver pronto a casa.

— Hijo, aunque no lo creas, lo que experimentaste puede ser considerado normal para tu edad. Tu cuerpo al estar completamente maduro puede reaccionar de esta forma si te encuentras con alguien que está igual de dispuesto que tú a reproducirse.

Oh no… ¿Acaso había entendido bien? El médico le tenía que estar tomando el pelo diciendo que aquello era esperable. Además, que indirectamente le estaba tratando de que tuvo un encuentro con alguien, pensando de inmediato en el chico de ojos verdes del día anterior. Sintió su corazón acelerarse por la desesperación, era él el culpable de toda su desgracia.

— … Aun así, no es agradable para ti ni para tus cercanos que reacciones de esta forma. Tendremos que cambiar tu medicación por un supresor más fuerte, ¿Te parece bien? —, Armin asintió con un murmullo sin siquiera voltearse a mirar. Había sufrido demasiados cambios para aceptar que eso lo tuviese que volver a vivir otra vez, más si se encontraba expuesto a que le ocurriera en cualquier lugar público, por lo que pensar en un cambio no le parecía problema alguno —. Sin embargo, puede que sientas algunos síntomas desagradables las primeras semanas, como náuseas, dolor abdominal, dolor en tus pechos, dolor de cabeza, aumento de peso, estreñimiento, sangrado… —, y siguió añadiendo a la lista palabras desagradables que padecería por culpa de su descontrol hormonal. Muchas incluían el término “dolor” antecediendo a una parte de su propio cuerpo. Armin se preguntaba qué tan desgraciado fue en su anterior vida para merecer algo así.

— … Y si presentas muchos vómitos o llegas a desmayar, búscame en mi oficina para cambiarte a otros medicamentos que…

Ya no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, estaba en su límite. Esto no lo había pedido, ni recordaba ser descuidado con sí mismo para tener un desorden tan grande que le llevase a este punto. Prescindió de cualquier dato adicional aportado durante la consulta, no se encontraba de humor para seguir escuchando. Se limitó a dar las gracias cuando le explicaron que no sería necesario quedarse internado, que sólo debía esperar a que terminaran de pasar los próximos medicamentos, incluyendo el nuevo supresor, antes de poder retirarse. No respondió a la despedida del profesional. 

Le enviaron a descansar a casa con montones de papeles con exámenes que no quería leer, indicaciones sobre cómo cuidarse y la orden de sus nuevos fármacos, además de la cita a control en los próximos días para ver su evolución. 

Por más que pasaron varias horas, requirió ayuda de Levi para poder caminar con seguridad. Todavía sentía sus piernas flojas de tantos medicamentos. 

Afuera, los últimos rayos del sol le cegaron. Aunque fuese invierno y las horas de luz duraban menos, habían pasado todo el día dentro del establecimiento. Lentamente llegaron hasta el estacionamiento del hospital, en donde habían dejado el auto durante la mañana. El carro azul seguía ahí esperándolos con su pintura impecable. Levi le sentó en el asiento del copiloto y ayudó a colocarse el cinturón, además de ponerle su chaqueta encima para que se abrigara un poco, aún mantenía la ropa mojada por la sudoración. 

Armin se encontraba agotado física y mentalmente al punto de adormecerse apenas Levi encendió la calefacción del vehículo. En silencio, lentamente partieron de vuelta a casa. Era hora de alto tráfico y demorarían bastante en llegar, más no tenían apuro alguno. 

Levi paró en un semáforo de una de las avenidas transcurridas de la ciudad esperando el cambio de color. El _omega_ se estaba quedando dormido cuando le interrumpió la voz de su acompañante. Le llamó captando su atención, el rubio se limitó a seguirle con la vista. Con su típico semblante serio sin quitarle la vista al camino, el pelinegro parecía meditar sus palabras antes de continuar. 

— Armin, prométeme que, si alguna vez esto te vuelve a ocurrir y estás fuera, sin importar la hora ni el lugar, llámame y haré lo posible por ir a buscarte. No confíes en nadie hasta que pase por ti ¿De acuerdo?

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, su petición fue tan impactante para Armin que ya no pudo aguantar más el llanto. Sus quejidos hacían eco en el vehículo, a lo que Levi le preguntó tajante si se encontraba bien. Y lo estaba, se encontraba lloriqueando, pero se sentía bien. 

Armin pensó que se había molestado por tener que tolerar todo el día su malestar, sin embargo, parecía ser todo lo contrario. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que realmente él fuera su tío y no sólo su imaginación el que le vinculara con Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor: El café se llama “Jaeger Kaffee” por el apellido de la familia (en español: Café Jaeger/Cazador).


	5. Desafortunadas coincidencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por cosas del destino, Eren ha sido obligado a reemplazar a uno de los empleados en el café de su madre debido a un improvisto en su salud. Día tras día atiende detrás de la barra luego de extenuantes horas de clases. Está molesto, la atención a público no es lo suyo y hacerlo mientras lidia con alucinaciones subidas de tono volvería loco a cualquiera.
> 
> Eren asume que está tocado de la mente, pero jamás sospecharía que el rubio con el que tanto fantasea es el mismo chico que odia por tener que cubrir en el trabajo.

Jaeger Kaffee se encontraba en pleno centro, era un grato ambiente para pasar la tarde y desconectarse del barullo de los suburbios. Ubicado en la esquina de la manzana, el lugar había sido reestructurado a partir de una pequeña residencia antigua que se remató tiempo atrás. La carcasa se dejó intacta, dando así la sensación de ser una casita alemana, similar a las retratadas en los cuentos infantiles.

Por dentro, el recibidor era pequeño, de paredes tapizadas de madera caoba y piso de losetas negras y rojas, pero con suficiente espacio para ser amoblado con un sofá de cuero marrón, colocado al lado de la salida para quienes esperaban el servicio, y la barra: un gran mesón negro sobre el cual se disponía un florero de cerámica pintado a mano que contenía petunias moradas de suaves pétalos. A su lado, un mostrador de vidrio para ofrecer los deliciosos pasteles y dulces del día. Detrás, había distintas repisas de metal atornilladas a la pared, repletas con distintos tipos de granos de café, jarabes y endulzantes, separadas en medio por un óleo enmarcado de un paisaje del valle austral. Del techo prendían colgantes de pequeñas aves y plumas con piedras tornasol, las favoritas de su madre. Ella adoraba los detalles.

La habitación conectaba al pasillo mediante un arco que se encontraba a la derecha del mesón. Conducía a otro lugar más amplio, con ventanales de marcos dorados en toda la pared por los que se colaban los últimos rayos de sol. Allí se disponían sillas y mesas con manteles crema bordados de plumas para la comodidad de los visitantes mientras disfrutaban de la estancia, algunas de ellas ya ocupadas por clientes, mezclando las voces con el agradable olor a café recién servido.

Eren inclinó levemente la taza blanca de porcelana decorada con finos dibujos de flores negras y plumas doradas, evitando que el humeante café vertido se estropeara tal como había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores. Con cada vez más certeza sabía que no estaba hecho para esto. Su habilidad con las manos no era algo destacable en su persona. Sirvió el café amargo, como su personalidad, cuidando de no rebasar y lo entregó a la joven que tenía enfrente, quién agradeció e intentó sonreír amablemente por su trabajo y así ocultar las ganas de querer alejarse pronto de la barra. 

El adolescente se limitó a responder de mala gana entre dientes, sin disimular su propio ánimo ni importarle que era el encargado de entregar las órdenes a los clientes. Se encontraba notablemente cabreado, con el rostro ensombrecido, las cejas fruncidas, los ojos desbordando en ira y los labios apretados. Era la misma cara que ponía cada vez que se encontraba molesto desde su más tierna infancia.

Y tenía bastantes razones para estarlo. Empezando con que luego de la intromisión de su hermano no había podido hablar con su padre sobre las alucinaciones cada vez más frecuentes en relación con su ángel, un personaje que no quería recordar por el consiguiente efecto que provocaba en su cuerpo. 

Tampoco logró darse ánimos de hacerlo al día siguiente y subsiguiente. Por lo cual, Mikasa estuvo a punto de llevarle a rastras a la consulta médica de su progenitor, pero se había salvado por poco al ser llamado por su madre, quien requería que de forma urgente le ayudara reemplazando a uno de sus empleados. En realidad, le había obligado a hacerlo, no dejó espacio a que Eren protestara. No estaba del todo de acuerdo de estar en el lugar de un chico que irresponsablemente se había enfermado y no había podido asistir un día tras otro. Así llevaba trabajando durante las tardes de casi cinco días consecutivos al salir del instituto, y su odio por el maldito hijo de puta que se había enfermado crecía con fuerza dentro suyo. Además, le jodía que su madre le defendiera en vez de presionar para que pronto se presentase.

Rompió las servilletas que doblaba de solo recordarlo. Esperaba con ganas el día en que el chico volviera para poder decirle unas cuantas palabras antes de irse a casa. Deseaba que hoy, un sábado por la tarde, fuera ese día. Ya no aguantaba más estar en aquel lugar, trabajando gratis para cubrir a un idiota irresponsable. 

La agresiva actitud de Eren alejaba a quienes pensaban en pasar un buen rato en el café. Pero por más que se le pedía que intentara dar lo mejor de sí, no corregía su actuar. Siquiera iba vestido acorde a su oficio, la camisa blanca la llevaba fuera del pantalón negro y el delantal verde mal amarrado a su cintura. Lo único ordenado era su cabello, puesto que su madre le había obligado a cortar el flequillo para que dejara de cubrirse los ojos y se viera como un vagabundo. 

Al quedar libre de sus tareas, el chico se sentó detrás del mesón y se apoyó en él dejando su peso recaer en la madera. Gruñó malhumorado al observar que las manecillas del reloj se movían lentamente alargando la tortura que significaba estar en aquella estancia. Odiaba la atención a público y nada parecía mejorar. 

Su semana había sido una reverenda mierda.

Sintió la vocecilla de una mujer reír divertida a su lado, junto con el rechinar de la silla indicando que se había sentado en su cercanía. No se giró a ver quién era. La muchacha era la única persona que conocía que siempre olía a comida, la que solía esconder en los bolsillo de su delantal para evitar regaños, además de ser una de las pocas personas que no temía interactuar con él debido a que era el hijo rebelde de la jefa.

— He he… Acabo de conseguir papas de la cocina, ¿Quieres unas?

Aquel era el intento de Sasha de elevar su ánimo, quién no se caracterizaba por compartir sus comidas, lo cual significaba mucho viniendo de su parte. Eren simplemente negó moviendo su cabeza, lo más probable es que las haya robado y más tarde su madre regañaría a ambos si aceptaba su oferta.

La chica, Sasha Blouse, era una _beta_ de veinte años que trabajaba de mesera en el café. Era alta, de cabellos chocolate amarrados en un moño y ojos almíbar. Su cara dulce y llena de júbilo denotaba que era una joven que disfrutaba de la vida. Ella desprendía felicidad, muy contrario a Eren. Vestía el mismo uniforme que el chico, pero más ordenado a pesar de estar manchado con polvos de azúcar en las puntas por hurgar entre los dulces del día anterior. 

— Tú te lo pierdes, están buenísimas. Deberías dejar de amurrarte y disfrutar tu tiempo aquí —, dijo mientras daba unas mordidas a las crujientes patatas, ensuciando sus dedos con aceite. Estaban calientes, pero al parecer a la chica no le incomodaba quemarse la piel. 

— ¡No tienes cara para quejarte! Tú también tenías las mismas dudas hace unos días, siquiera sabías la diferencia entre _expresso, capuchino, macchiato..._ —, y continuó añadiendo hasta nombrar todos los cafés disponibles del menú. En respuesta, Eren se ruborizó hasta las orejas y escondió su cara entre sus brazos, le acababa de recordar lo ignorante que era sobre el tema. Para él no había una diferencia de sabores entre las diferentes variedades, pero sí podía distinguir que cada uno de ellos olía distinto.

— Ok, tu ganas. Aun así, no me culpes, soy solo un reemplazo. Supongo que el "empleado del mes" hace mejor su trabajo que yo, si fuera porque aún no quiere volver —, bufó molesto reluciendo su odio por el chico, era su pasatiempo favorito desde que le estaba cubriendo; y con ello, Sasha tensó su semblante reprendiéndolo con la mirada, incómoda de que nuevamente atacara a su compañero de turno.

— Eres un pesado. Deja de culpar tanto a Armin, ni le conoces y le has juzgado estos días como si fuera de lo peor y estuviera fingiendo. De hecho, te agradaría bastante, en persona es un amor. Creo que tengo una foto de él, te la busco —, Sasha sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón como último recurso mientras seguía dando bocados a las patatas. Algo le decía que si le veía dejaría de ser tan desagradable con el muchacho. Instinto femenino, supuso. 

La chica había intentado todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerle entrar en razón, pero Eren era llevado a sus ideas y no aceptaba otra versión más que la propia respecto a la ausencia del _omega_. Tampoco podía darle detalles personales sobre su condición debido a que su jefa lo había prohibido por respeto a su privacidad. 

— Sea como sea, si quería dejar de trabajar mejor hubiese renunciado —, ante su comentario, escuchó a Sasha murmurar " _alfa_ de mierda", y al verse descubierta, hizo como si estuviese mirando a alguien más en las fotos de su teléfono que le desagradara. Eren no respondió, se había acostumbrado a que la chica dijera improperios en voz baja contra él sin importarle que fuera el hijo de su jefa, o hacia los clientes cuando eran groseros. Tenía dos opciones: la chica tenía huevos o era imprudente. O ambos. Aquello era lo que le agradaba de ella, su sinceridad y falta de pelos en la lengua sin dejar de caer bien.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven que apenas se veía por las cajas que cargaba. Era Nicolo, un _beta_ de veinticinco años que trabajaba en la pastelería cercana. Todos los días venía dos a tres veces a dejar encargos a la tienda, y hoy a ver a alguien en especial. 

El rostro de Sasha se iluminó al notar quien era. Guardó rápidamente entre servilletas las papitas que le quedaban por devorar y las metió en el bolsillo del delantal. Arregló su cabello, aunque ya se encontrara ordenado, mirándose en la cámara frontal de su dispositivo, y levantó energéticamente a su encuentro, ayudándole con una caja luego de haberle saludado con un beso en la mejilla. El rostro de Nicolo se coloreó sutilmente, ninguno de los dos podía ignorar la atracción que sentían. 

Eren saludó con un gesto al recién llegado. Los observaba desde el mesón sin moverse de su lugar. Sabía por experiencias anteriores que Nicolo no le dejaría ayudar con el peso por hacerse el fuerte frente a la chica. Le incomodaba ver que fueran tan cariñosos en plena entrada, con sus sutiles caricias con la yema de los dedos sin importar que estuvieran en horario laboral. 

Sasha sonreía más de lo normal, se veía radiante, como si el mundo dejase de existir cuando se encontraba a su lado. Se perdieron en su plática antes de hacer el inventario juntos, momento que Eren aprovechó para escabullirse en silencio al baño. Era su única vía de escape. Sentía que el estómago se le revolvía cada vez que los veía juntos. En parte le picaba algo de envidia al ver que lo suyo era correspondido.

— _No como tú que sigues fantaseando con un fantasma en vez de notar a quienes están a tu alrededor_ —, pensó amargamente para sí.

Eren entró por la cocina, doblando a mano izquierda donde se encontraban los vestidores. Detuvo su andar por un momento para observar los casilleros, a los cubículos de metal dispuestos en toda la pared para guardar las pertenencias de los trabajadores en turno. Algo había en ese cuarto que le gustaba estar en él, especialmente por el agradable y cálido olor que no podía describir. Quizás era un perfume o loción de alguna de las trabajadoras lo que le atraía, sin embargo, no había encontrado nadie aún que coincidiera con la dulce esencia. Sasha se había burlado de él cuando le había preguntado, puesto que ella no podía percibir nada distinto en la habitación. Ella era una _beta_ y jamás entendería el porqué de su obsesión con los olores, pero tampoco era para tratarlo de acosador, el peor insulto que había recibido hasta ahora; y tampoco podría ponerse en su lugar si le explicaba lo que seguía luego de notar la presencia del suave aroma.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió por completo a su cuerpo cuando alguien más pequeño le abrazó por detrás colando sus manos entre el delantal y la camisa, acercándose peligrosamente al borde superior de su pantalón, más lo ignoró y apresuró el paso al baño. Era otra de sus alucinaciones. Ya había aprendido a evitarlas, pero si hubiese estado en casa habría cedido nuevamente a ella.

Había notado que ciertos estímulos, como algunos olores, eran los causantes de desencadenar su imaginación y crear escenarios demasiado tentadores a desenfrenar sus deseos, al punto que ya había aceptado que su ángel solo era un juego de su mente y no una realidad. Era un fantasma que le perseguía constantemente sin descanso.

No conocía a nadie con las características del chico rubio, ni entre sus conocidos del instituto ni en alguna grabación para adultos que solía ver durante algunas noches cuando se encontraba solo en casa. No coincidía con famosos ni con actrices o actores de pornografía. Por lo tanto, concluyó que era ficticio.

Salió de su monólogo interno al ingresar al baño, lavó su cara antes de entrar al cubículo. Le había excitado el simple roce de las manos de su fantasía sobre su cuerpo. Pero estaba trabajando, trató de contenerse y respirar profundo para volver a la normalidad. No cometería la estupidez de ser pillado en el trabajo de su madre auto complaciéndose. Era un adolescente impulsivo, pero no para llegar a ese nivel.

Una vez se calmó, tiró de la cadena y lavó las manos. Se dio ánimos al recordar cuán poco tiempo le faltaba para salir. Eran las seis de la tarde, en menos de tres horas podría irse de ahí y terminar su tortura.

Al volver a la entrada, seguía Sasha conversando animadamente con Nicolo. Por sus palabras, parecía que mañana tendrían una _cita culinaria_. Así ambos llamaban a reunirse en casa de alguno a preparar platillos que querían que el otro probara. O eso hacían creer al resto, pensó Eren con un poco de envidia. No se tragaría que sólo se veían para comer, a pesar de que Sasha le había mostrado fotos de los pasteles que prepararon juntos la última vez, que por cierto lucían deliciosos. 

Se veían muy felices para ser interrumpidos, por lo que evitó entrometerse en su cháchara y sentó en su lugar detrás de la barra a esperar que pasara el tiempo y así poder irse a casa. Su silueta no pasó desadvertida, el joven pastelero se sobresaltó al percatarse de su llegada corrigiendo la compostura, estaban demasiado melosos para estar en el trabajo. Le vio rebuscar en su bolsillo sin dejar de hablar con su amada. Al encontrar unas llaves salió disparado a la salida, dejando a Sasha con las palabras en la boca, y volvió a los segundos con una caja envuelta en un delicado papel naranja. Se disculpó con ella antes de dejar con cuidado sobre el mesón el paquete que traía entre manos. Al adolescente le sorprendió el gesto, era un presente para su persona, algo que no esperaba de su parte.

— Eren, te traje un regalo ¿los recuerdas? Supe por tu madre que te encantaron, así que me pidió que la próxima vez llevara unos extra solo para ti —, dijo Nicolo orgulloso de su trabajo, amaba los pequeños detalles, especialmente si se trataba de pastelería. A Eren le brillaron los ojos de ver el contenido del paquete. Y claro que los recordaba, había sido la única vez que su madre se molestó con él por comer mercancía sin dar aviso de su existencia como debía. Los dulces eran pequeñas masitas cuadradas de hojarasca rellenas de dulce de leche y crema pastelera, bañados en chocolate oscuro con dibujos blancos en su cobertura, demasiado exquisito para resistir la tentación. Un dulce simple, pero que al probarlo le habían fascinado.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Sasha vio la alegría posar en el rostro del menor, quien agradeció efusivo, y pese a todo, pidió permiso para poder tomar uno. La chica sonrió ampliamente, le agradaba ver esa cara que pocas veces mostraba, más si era debido a un gesto de su amado Nicolo.

En su felicidad, Eren fue corriendo a esconder la caja en su casillero para así evitar que alguien más confiscara su tesoro, y al volver se dirigió a preparar el café favorito del pastelero como agradecimiento: un café irlandés. 

A fin de cuentas, no había sido un tan mal día.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no advirtió que alguien más entró en escena. Sasha recibió gustoso al recién llegado. En su emoción, ella pidió la atención de Eren mientras éste vertía concentrado la caliente bebida en una taza. 

Para Eren todo transcurrió en cámara lenta. Al elevar la mirada, le reconoció al instante. Vio sus rubios cabellos despeinados por el viento de la tarde, con algunos mechones acariciando sus pálidas mejillas. Un parche a la altura de su frente se ocultaba debajo del dorado flequillo. Se detuvo en sus ojos bajo los gruesos marcos y lentes rectangulares, de azul profundo al igual que el mar en pleno invierno. Pasó la vista por sus labios rosados que tanto quiso saborear, entreabiertos de sorpresa, y luego ser mordidos con sutileza por la ansiedad de su dueño. La camisa color índigo sobresaliendo debajo de una parka verde musgo algo grande para su estatura, con una gruesa bufanda roja rodeando su cuello. A pesar de ser algo recatado para su gusto, en su conjunto era más hermoso de lo que recordaba, pero sin ese toque erótico con el que le solía imaginar. Y, sin embargo, en vez de sentirse decepcionado, le agradó más esta versión que la que le seducía constantemente en sus sucios pensamientos. 

— Eren, te presento a Armin, Armin Arlert, es a quien has estado reemplazando —, exclamó Sasha llena de dicha, sin notar que el rubio le tomó de la muñeca buscando su apoyo. Tenía miedo.

Parado frente a él se encontraba su ángel, aquel chico que estaba seguro de que no existía. Eren soltó la taza de la pura impresión. La loza se rompió en mil pedazos bajo sus pies, mientras aún vertía el caliente líquido desde la cafetera. Siquiera se quejó del dolor de haber quemado su propia mano. No le importaba, más le dolía el haber alimentado su ira contra el chico que le quitaba el sueño. Era su musa y le había despreciado de mil formas.

Eren se sentía de lo peor.

**★**

— _Voy a renunciar_ —, escribió sin contexto alguno para luego enviar el mensaje a Annie desde su móvil. 

Era de noche, Armin se encontraba en su cuarto acostado de espaldas sobre las sábanas de la cama con el pijama a medio vestir, aún con la bufanda en el cuello cubriendo a su boca. Miraba el techo con la vista ida esperando la respuesta de su amiga. No estaba seguro sobre qué debía hacer, lo cual era extraño en su persona. Debía tomar importantes decisiones y por eso necesitaba la ayuda de alguien con cabeza fría.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundo, estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Llevaba días soportando los efectos secundarios de su nuevo tratamiento hormonal. Era cierto lo que le advirtió el doctor Jaeger en la urgencia, a las horas de llegar a casa comenzó a sentir molestias en todo su cuerpo que le imposibilitaron ser una persona funcional desde la primera noche y los días subsiguientes, al punto que ni había sido capaz de pasar a limpio los apuntes de clases que le enviaron sus compañeros mediante fotografías. 

Le dolían las piernas, el abdomen, en especial su bajo vientre. Los dolorosos espasmos le obligaban a ir corriendo al baño. Sentía náuseas y no toleraba bien las comidas. Los olores de las personas le seguían generando aversión si invadían su espacio personal. Pero lo más insólito era que sus pechos se encontraban extrañamente más sensibles de lo habitual, algo hinchados, incómodos al tacto y la presión de la ropa, con los pezones más delimitados, rosados. Casi podría decir que le habían crecido un poco, conclusión a la que llegó luego de observarse minuciosamente en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Y lo odiaba, era _omega_ , pero no una chica. A pesar de ello, esto era mucho mejor en comparación a lo que había experimentado durante el primer día cuando su celo se presentó de golpe. Nada era imposible de soportar mientras su organismo se adaptaba a los cambios hormonales, en especial porque ya no tenía deseos irrefrenables de coger con el primero que se le cruzara en el camino.

Aunque Armin sabía que su cuerpo no pedía por cualquiera. Deseaba a aquel chico que tenía su mundo de cabeza. Su pecho era un torbellino de emociones, y todas se reducían a un desencadenante en común. Su desdicha tenía nombre y apellido: Eren Jaeger. No podía tener más mala suerte. Qué tan desgraciado tenía que ser para que los astros se alinearan y de todas las combinaciones posibles inconscientemente quisiera tener algo con el individuo menos indicado. En ninguna de las circunstancias se habría imaginado sintiendo alguna clase de afecto por quien le acosó desde lejos en el transporte público. Y desear estar con alguien era lo último que tenía en mente. 

Estaba confundido por la pelea mental que llevaba horas luchando, se habría ahorrado todo si no hubiese tenido la brillante idea de ir durante el sábado de visita a su trabajo, a pesar de tener licencia médica para una semana más, para poder hablar en persona con su jefa y así llegar a algún acuerdo sobre los días perdidos debido a su enfermedad.

Cuando estuvo frente a la cafetería, por alguna razón, algo en su interior le decía que no debía entrar. Pero ignoró a su intuición y lo hizo de todos modos. En la entrada Sasha le recibió con la alegría que le caracterizaba. Verle siempre era algo grato. Vio a Nicolo de espaldas en el mesón conversando con alguien, al parecer con su reemplazante. Fue a saludar, pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro al percatarse quién estaba del otro lado de la barra.

Nunca esperó que en el mesón de la entrada se encontrara al causante de su infortunio. El adolescente que le movía el piso estaba ahí, sirviendo una bebida caliente ignorando su presencia. Se veía apacible y lleno de dicha, su expresión le produjo decenas de sensaciones contradictorias: quiso conocerle y descubrir más de su persona, y a la vez, querer enterrar su puño en sus huevos por haberle hecho sufrir y huir lo más rápido de aquel lugar para nunca más volver. 

Armin no pudo moverse. Sasha sin percatarse de nada llamó al chico, quién al verse aludido levantó la cabeza. Aquello le pareció eterno, de los nervios no escuchó lo que la chica dijo ni fue consciente que sostuvo de su brazo buscando apoyo. Apenas conectaron miradas, el castaño palideció. Pareció tan impactado que soltó la taza y ni gritó cuando se quemó la piel con el caliente líquido. Ni siquiera el estruendo de la loza rompiéndose le sacó de la impresión.

Nicolo fue el primero en reaccionar. Se arrimó sobre el mesón para quitarle la cafetera que sostenía con su mano derecha, evitando así que siguiera lesionándose con el calor, puesto que ya había empapado parte de su pantalón y posiblemente requeriría atención inmediata.

A su vez, Armin no supo cómo se había movido sin pensar pisando los trozos de cerámica y café, casi resbalando en el proceso. Llegó corriendo al lado de Eren, tomándolo de la muñeca de su brazo herido para introducirlo en el fregadero contiguo al mesón. Abrió el agua fría dejándola caer en su palma notablemente eritematosa e inflamada, la quemadura se veía de cuidado. Eren tenía cara de dolor, pero la voz no salía de su garganta. No opuso resistencia alguna a que el rubio lo sostuviera con fuerza.

—¡Trae hielo de la cocina! ¡Rápido! —, gritó Armin a Sasha, guardándose momentáneamente en el bolsillo el resentimiento que sentía por el chico. Ella salió corriendo sin rechistar rumbo a su pedido, mientras que Nicolo fue a buscar a Carla para pedirle ayuda. 

Se habían quedado solos. 

Armin sostuvo la mano de Eren bajo el chorro de agua esperando a que la chica llegara con su pedido. Era más grande y cálida que la suya. Se imaginó entrelazando sus dedos, deseando encajar perfectamente entre ellos, sentir su agarre y que no le dejara ir. Era algo simple y a la vez significativo. El rubio sintió algo descomponerse en su interior, añoraba esos momentos que había compartido con su persona especial, que ya no volverían a ocurrir nunca más, pero no podía mostrarse frágil frente a un chico que acababa de conocer, más en la situación en la que se encontraban. Desde tan cerca pudo percibir el aroma del otro mezclado con el de los granos de café, erizándole los cabellos de todo su cuerpo. Su olor era mucho más atrayente de lo que había imaginado. Armin experimentó un revoltijo de emociones que no logró descifrar. Perdió la concentración, ya no podía enfocarse en la simple tarea que realizaba. De pronto deseó hundir su rostro en su ropa para embriagarse en él, tan masculino. Quería perderse entre sus brazos, y que le mordiera en el espacio del cuello entre su oreja y clavícula donde era más sensible. 

Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a responder de igual forma al chico a pesar de haber cambiado de medicamentos. Algo estaba mal con él. El rubio se negaba a creer que podía ser tan fácil de caer a la primera con un total desconocido. Debía alejarse pronto sino reaccionaría de la peor forma y no estaba en las mejores condiciones para soportarlo. Giró su rostro levemente para ver al muchacho. Eren claramente se veía afligido, pero le preocupaba que no emitiera sonido alguno a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba. Armin trataría de solucionar todo lo antes posible para poder salir de allí.

— Oye, dime dónde más te quemaste —, dijo Armin con la voz temblorosa, a lo que Eren respondió moviendo sus labios sin decir nada, concluyendo erróneamente que era mudo. El _omega_ se sintió mal por haberle pedido algo imposible, necesitaba hacerlo de otra forma —: Perdón. Mira, necesito que…

Pero Eren escuchó nada de lo que decía, se sentía un estúpido a sus pies. Sus palabras eran golpes directos hacia la poca cordura que le quedaba. El rubio le hablaba con una voz tan acogedora que provocaba cosquillas en su estómago y hacía flaquear las piernas, además su lindo rostro era demasiado para poder concentrarse. Intentó comunicarse, sin embargo, un nudo en la garganta le imposibilitó llevar su tarea a cabo. Quiso gritar, decir que le dolía montones, pero que con su ayuda se sentía mejor. También deseó decirle que mantuviera distancia, sentía que cada vez tenía al chico más cerca. Desde allí fue capaz de percibir sus suaves feromonas, despertando a su parte animal, irracional. En ese momento fue consciente de que el olor que tanto le agradaba de los vestuarios era el suyo, el aroma que desprendía a través de su piel gracias a sus hormonas de _omega_. No necesitó confirmación de su parte para saber lo que realmente era, pues su instinto pedía a gritos que le reclamara como suyo, le protegiera y no le permitiera huir.

Armin notó el cambio en el chico, el deseo en su mirada y cierto deje de cariño. Aquello lo tomó como una invitación, internamente le complacía la idea de ser pretendido por alguien como él. Mandando al carajo todo el embrollo mental que había vivido antes y sin pensar en las consecuencias, se aproximó a su rostro al punto de casi rozar su nariz contra la suya, sin romper el contacto de su mirada. Estaba hechizado por sus encantos, quería probar sus labios en este mismo instante. Eren pareció leer sus intenciones, cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer. 

Y ocurrió. Eren redujo la distancia para devorar sus labios ansioso, deleitándose de las sensaciones que su boca le entregaba, de su lengua suave y húmeda danzando sincrónicamente con la suya. Sintió al más bajo arrimarse sobre él, pasando sus brazos por sobre su cuello para profundizar el contacto. Saberse correspondido hizo arder al fuego en su interior, lo había ansiado por tanto tiempo que no le importó el hecho de estar herido ni de encontrarse en el trabajo de su madre. 

Le acorraló contra el mesón con fuerza casi botando el florero en el proceso, buscando impaciente colar sus manos por debajo de su ropa, entorpecido por la cantidad de capas que vestía el _omega._ Necesitaba con urgencia sentir su piel, marcarlo con sus uñas hasta hacerle sangrar de placentero dolor. Lo escuchó gruñir extasiado cuando mordió y tiró de su labio inferior sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada azulina llena de gozo. Pedía por más y se lo daría, no era quién para negarle la satisfacción de ser tomado en un lugar público. De un tirón rompió la hebilla de su cinturón aflojando el pantalón de Armin, bajando lo suficiente para poder tocar libremente sus suaves nalgas por debajo de su ropa interior, presionando con fuerza entre sus manos ganando unos cuantos gemidos de su parte. 

Ambos sabían lo que más deseaban. Por lo que, sin perder más tiempo, el rubio le dio la espalda y se arqueó sobre el mesón mostrándole una privilegiada visión de su cuerpo, en una posición perfecta para ser tomado. Le sonrió seductor incitándolo a continuar, separando sutilmente sus muslos dejando a la vista su rosada entrada lubricada para él. Eren tragó saliva, estaba tan excitado que su entrepierna dolía prisionera debajo su ropa interior, y por más extraño que fuera el contexto lo aceptaría sin más. Ni se detuvo a pensar en que las reacciones del _omega_ eran iguales a las de su fantasía. 

Le quiso tocar, pero de pronto todo se volvió difuso. Parpadeó confundido sin poder enfocar la vista, y ahí fue consciente de lo ocurrido: Había caído preso en otra de sus malditas alucinaciones. 

Otra vez. 

En un lugar público. 

Frente al chico que le movía el piso.

Nada podía ser peor. 

El beso nunca llegó, todo había pasado en su cabeza una vez más. Se encontraba a escasos milímetros del rubio, quién estaba paralizado, pálido, sin poder pestañear frente a él. Respiraba profundo y errático presa del pánico, tan cerca que su aliento acariciaba suavemente su rostro. Eren sudó frío, estaba ardiendo y confundido por lo bizarro de la situación ¿Cómo podía explicarle al recién llegado que sus hormonas se revolucionaron por solo tenerle cerca? Ni él mismo se entendía lo suficiente para poder dar una excusa creíble. Fue a responder, pero con solo abrir su boca rozó sus labios contra los del chico, tan suaves y carnosos, que fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra. A Armin se le subieron los colores al rostro con el leve contacto, y por más que quisiera huir sentía las piernas clavadas al piso. 

Ninguno de los dos pudo moverse. Pareció pasar una eternidad en aquella forma, conectados azul con verde, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de Sasha aclarándose la garganta. La chica observaba pícara la escena con unas bolsas de hielo en las manos.

— Ejem... Parece que el herido ya está mejor —, Sasha sonrió cómplice ante el nuevo romance que nacía ante sus ojos. Al verse descubierto, Armin empujó a Eren por el pecho haciendo que el chico tambaleara y golpeara su espalda baja contra el mesón. El adolescente parecía no creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, acababa de desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida de presentarse decentemente frente a quien le atraía, ¡Pero no! el muy imbécil la había cagado a fondo, como siempre.

— ¡Sasha, no es lo que crees! —, Armin quería aclarar el malentendido, que a todas luces no había forma de explicar. Ni siquiera conocía al castaño y se habían arrimado como si fueran amantes. ¿Cómo podría explicar que no tuvo la doble intención que parecía y que sólo intentaba ayudar? —. Yo estaba tratando de... —, tartamudeó, sus nervios le traicionaron. Se quedó en silencio, por más inteligente que fuera, Armin no tenía excusas disponibles para cubrir lo ocurrido. Simplemente quería que se lo tragara la tierra o despertar de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba viviendo.

— Tengo una mugre en el ojo —, interrumpió Eren atropelladamente con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, simulando que no podía abrir su ojo derecho. Su voz era ronca, con dificultad escondía lo excitado que se encontraba. No era del todo convincente, pero ayudaba en algo. Aquello era lo menos creíble que se le pudo ocurrir, como si fuera normal acercarse a alguien a esa distancia para poder ayudarlo con un problema banal. 

A Armin le impactó que finalmente se decidiera a hablar, siendo que antes el chico había ignorado sus peticiones. Y también le estremeció, el tono que utilizó hizo erizar su piel de sólo imaginar que le hablaba de la misma forma cerca del oído, en un contexto mucho más íntimo. Se cubrió la mitad del rostro con la bufanda ocultando su incomodidad, se avergonzaba de sí mismo por sexualizar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el muchacho frente suyo. 

— Si, a Eren le molestaba y eso, no podía hacerlo solo —, repitió para sí mismo sin creer el intento de Eren de encubrir todo. Aun así, lo agradeció para salir del paso. Y lo odió por haberle arrinconado a esa situación. Sasha se les quedó mirando no muy convencida, pero no les interrogaría en este momento, más tarde se encargaría de disfrutar indagando sobre el posible beso que observó desde lejos. 

A Sasha le encantaba el drama, lo compartiría con Connie apenas tuviera la oportunidad, era su mejor amigo y conocido del rubio, por lo que también se regocijaría al escuchar la historia.

Armin supuso que ya había superado lo peor saliendo del malentendido, pero nada hacía presagiar que la situación solo empeoraría. A los segundos llegó Carla acompañada de Nicolo a la escena, con su casual vestido crema y la larga chaqueta de tela marrón, visiblemente cabreada, dando órdenes para que volvieran pronto a trabajar. Habría sido grato verle si no fuera porque le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que reprendía a Eren en alemán por haberse quemado, y que este se limitaba a mirar el techo incómodo sin responder mientras la mujer le acusaba de ser demasiado distraído. 

Pudo seguir el hilo principal de la conversación al saber lo básico del idioma (era estudiante de traducción después de todo), por lo que demoró unos segundos en atar los cabos, hasta que todo coincidió. 

Se sintió estúpido por no haberlo notado antes. Las náuseas volvieron y quiso salir corriendo de allí por enésima vez. La realidad le golpeaba de frente, no podía creer que había besado sutilmente al hijo de su jefa y del médico que le socorrió en el momento más bochornoso que había experimentado en su corta vida, si es que así se podía llamar a un simple roce de labios. Además, el chico era menor de edad, ilegal. Y como guinda del pastel: era un maldito _alfa_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo hice un dibujo para poder guiarme mejor sobre las ropas de los personajes. En este fic Armin es miope y requiere lentes para apreciar detalles de lejos, además de vestir con muchas capas de ropa de tallas más grandes que la suya, sin importar que combinen los colores o estilos porque intencionalmente desea pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, para Eren sigue siendo un chico bastante atractivo (y no se equivoca al respecto).
> 
> Dejaré esto por si pareció confuso:  
> \- Café Irlandés: café con Whisky y crema batida.


End file.
